Cybertronian Invasion
by TURP
Summary: On an average day outside NERV and the pilots bear witness to a battle that has raged for 9 million years. Chapter 6 is at long last finally up!
1. NERV VS The Decepticon Empire

Cybertronian Invasion: NERV V.S. The Decepticon Empire

Ok folks i've neglected this for too long so now i'll leave it up. This was never abandoned so I'll be updating as best i can. The back story in a nutshell)

Second Impact year 2000 the day the world changed: the Earth was hit by an "asteroid" but was actually the creature dubbed "Adam" and his awakening; this event threw the climate out of whack changing sea levels and reshaping the land. The axis was knocked off kilter worsening the effect. The capital city of Tokyo has been rebuilt twice thus being known as Tokyo 3. In this future world 2015 planet Earth is under attack by alien-like creatures called simply "Angels". The secret organization called NERV who headed by Gendou Ikari has built 3 huge bio-mechanical constructions called Evangelions to combat the Angel threat. Their pilots: Shinji Ikari a whiny manic-depressive and Gendou's own son, Asuka Soryu Langley the brash and abusive German redhead and the 3rd Rei Ayanami an almost emotionless puppet of NERV's whose only purpose is to be used for their ulterior motives. The story here takes place 27 hours after the pilots destroy the spider-like 9th Angel named Matarael.

-NERV-

Asuka on her way out from NERV headquarters locker room and noticed that Rei was being abnormally quiet. Shuddering Asuka really didn't like Rei that much, Rei that strange blue haired red eyed pilot it's as if the woman was a person time forgot and forgot… and forgot some more. It went against her better judgment and patience but Asuka was going to get this girl a social life even if it killed her in the process. And it was going to start now. She cautiously approached her query w/stealth until she… lost Rei… her query. But what Asuka didn't see was that Rei was behind her.

Rei (monotone): Pilot Soryu? Asuka just about jumped 10 ft into the air.

Asuka (startled): AAAACCCCKKKK! Asuka trying to contain her temper groans to herself.

Asuka (groans/eyebrow twitches): What're ya stupid are ya trying to give me a heart attack Wondergirl? Rei just talked to her fellow pilot the way she always did. Rei stared at Asuka w/those ruby red orbs and Asuka cringed.

Rei (monotone): Pilot Soryu I did not mean to frighten you but you were stalking me? Yes? Asuka groans to herself. One wonders what kinds of thoughts are going through Miss Soryu's head at the moment but they obviously weren't pleasant to say the least (*hint hint* murder;).

Asuka (mentally): Easy Asuka easy there girl don't kill wondergirl yet… no… not before your mission is done. (spoken/firm) Look Rei from what I can figure it seems you live only to do 2 things only, 1: fight Angels and 2: school and that's it. I can't figure you out WonderGirl live a little, go out, laugh, gossip, even smiling would be nice. Using my college intellect of that leads me to only 1 choice. You need a social life Wonder Girl and you need it now. Rei just blinked at her redheaded pilot comrade.

Rei (simply): Why? Asuka face-falls. Asuka picks herself up and rubs her temple in frustration.

Asuka (groans/eyebrow twitches): Because that's what we normal folk do.

Rei (blinks): Normal? Asuka was absolutely trying so desperately to contain her temper because now she really wanted to strangle Rei.

Asuka (eyebrow twitches): Normal everyday people Wonder Girl. Rei seemed totally lost.

Rei (blinks): Normal?

Asuka (runs w/Rei): Because that's how people act and you are a people there missy now c'mon. The 2 teen girls ran (Asuka dragging Rei) through the building until they well literally bumped into Shinji knocking him down and all the important documents he was carrying went flying up in the air.

Shinji (rubs head): Hey what's the deal I just got those documents sorted. Shinji gulped expecting Asuka's volcanic temper to erupt… only saw nothing. Asuka helped him up (odd for her) and suddenly grabbed his wrist and started running again.

Asuka (running): Long story dork but I'll explain when we get home. Not before not after got it. Asuka made a death glare directly at Shinji who gulped. The 3 continued their run until Misato their guardian spotted them and was not happy. Their flirtatious (I was gonna put in well y'know… the story's for the kids here geez y'know E10+) guardian shouted at them to well… take a guess.

Misato (shouts): Hey you 3 no running in the halls! The 3 teens paid her no attention whatsoever and ran out the exit.

Misato (sighs): This is what you get when ya raise teenagers. I'll never change them. She sighed again.

-Deep space near planet Mars

Little did the 3 teens or anyone else on Earth know it but a new evil is arriving but at that moment near Mars as a middle sized starship emerged slowly from a worm-hole. This medium ship was iron-grey in color and looked like a giant boat oar w/large metal panels on its sides. On its massive hull was a red face-like symbol that seemed to almost inspire courage. Looking out from this ship's bridge was a robot named Prowl; he was a Cybertronian a being from the planet Cybertron light years away from Earth 4.5 light years to be precise.

On this large metallic world (equal to Saturn's size) war continues to plague the planet. In Cybertron's past 9 million years exactly the Autobots and Mini-Cons suddenly find themselves fighting the newly created Decepticon faction. Over eons their respective leaders Optimus Prime and Megatron and their many forces drained Cybertron's once rich sources of energy and eventually Alpha Trion an old wise Autobot decided that the planet's most important artifacts: The Omega Lock, The Key to Vector Sigma, The Allspark, and the final The Golden Disc of the Vok would be sent into deep space never to seen again… until now.

For you see the starship near Mars is the Axalon a middle sized ship of intricate design. The Axalon is carrying a small crew consisting of the vain fighter Sunstreaker, his friendly jock of a brother Sideswipe, air warrior Powerglide, introverted young communications officer/science advisor Glyph, fresh warrior Cliffjumper, espionage expert Bumblebee, cocky Hot Rod their cavalier/sharpshooter, and w/Prowl leading the Axalon on its mission to find sources of energy rich enough to convert into Energon a light orange plasma material: it is a Cybertronian's fuel source. Apparently to Axalon's sensors Mars close neighbor planet Earth is rich in energy. Their ship computer instantly creates a worm hole to jump to Earth. Soon they arrive… and the sight of such a large blue world 75% covered by liquid water is astounding to them, but the Autobots are peace loving beings and are here only to explore not destroy. The Cybertronian car mode based Bumblebee stared out the windows on the Axalon's bridge. He stuck his face plate right against the pane.

Bumblebee (mesmerized): Sweet Primus lookit all the water! I've never seen a planet w/so much liquid H2O before. We gotta explore it Powerglide and get the others along. The small yellow robot turned to a slightly taller red mechanoid resembling a jet. He had a can of some kind in his hand. It was an Energon ration used for long star trips.

Powerglide (gazes too/sips Energon canister): Yeah little bug buddy it sure is a weird place its covered w/ancient craters I'm sure Jetfire and Treadbolt would love to explore 'em. But the sensors show the on the planet's south polar cap is completely shattered hmm wonder what happened to it? We'll contact them later after we take a look around the surface. Well what're we waitin' for bug buddy? Let's go see this rock. Excited Bumblebee ran around the bridge and went after Powerglide as the 2 robots scampered out the door.

-Commanders office -

Prowl sat at his desk… err his commander's desk. Prowl sighed as he thought about how Optimus was somewhat of an idealist always trying to reason w/Megatron but always failed but Prowl admired his leader's persistence. When Prowl was on Cybertron he was a law enforcement vehicle and he always used his brain module to figure out problems. It was this logic that drives him crazy about the Decepticon agenda, though their insistence on progress through conquest is growth he can't fathom the needless loss of life, art, and resources on the sake of military power. That thought aside Prowl sifted through data-pad after data-pad it all said the same thing this planet Earth indeed had many sources of energy just as the Vok Disc had predicted. The problem was the race of beings already inhabiting this planet: humans or "Homo sapiens" according to their computer files. Prowl thought if the Autobots make the energon w/out any regard to them then they're no better than the 'cons. Still he would have to send a small party to scope a city the humans called Tokyo 3. It was a gamble but it could pay off.

Prowl (sighs): Oh slag. If the Decepticons come at us at full force since they did when the Axalon was launched we'll be slaughtered for sure. (gets up and walks to computer interface/types in command) Then I'll set the ship's distress beacon to go off even if we spot only 1 'con. Prowl got up and walked over the intercom.

Prowl (speaks into intercom): Prowl calling all Autobots meet me in the briefing chamber in 3 breems Prowl out.

-Sunstreaker/Sideswipe quarters-

Meanwhile in their quarters Sidewsipe and Sunstreaker were having an arm wrestle contest. While they were doing they were discussing a very important question: Who was the most attractive female Autobot? As the 2 brothers struggled to win over the other they discussed it.

Sideswipe (struggles): I'm tellin' 'Streaker its Smallfoot now she's a nice one nice red body shiny green eyes and I tell ya more she has a crush on Ironhide. Sunstreaker scoffed at the idea. Shy wallflower Smallfoot swooning over Ironhide it didn't add up what would Chromia think? Somehow his bro got this information from somewhere and he going to get it outta him 1 way or another.

Sunstreaker (struggles): Where'd your gossip come from? Roulette maybe? I hear she has a thing for Getaway. Now he's a lucky slag-head. Sunstreaker noticed Sideswipe wasn't giving up easily and apparently Sunstreaker was wrong.

Sideswipe (struggles): Nah… she's w/Tracks that's who I got it from. Sunstreaker threw a wild card at his brother.

Sunstreaker (struggles): How about… Elita-1? Sunstreaker just hit the right button.

Sideswipe (struggles/nervous): Prime's lady no I can't think about her like that it's improper. Elita-1 has a grace that no other female has. You don't gawk at her 1. She'll get Optimus 2. She'll beat the slag outta you and 3 it's not proper. Here how about this you know Glyph well a little bird-bot named Raindance told me she has a thing for you. (Sees brothers reaction) How do ya like them microchips huh? Sunstreaker was speechless, Glyph the little introverted wallflower who barely leaves her work, the same Glyph who when she spoke sounded just like Perceptor that is science… meaning you couldn't understand heads or taillights out of it.

Sunstreaker (struggles): Grr. Yer puttin' me on Sideswipe. The brother's game continued until the intercom came on. Prowl needed them for their 1st mission.

Prowl (through intercom): Prowl calling all Autobots meet me in the Briefing Room immediately. Prowl out. In haste Sideswipe threw down his brothers arm winning but the shaking table knocked over an Energon can spilling it on Sunstreaker's forearm. Sideswipe then ran out the door.

Sunstreaker (pissed/jumps up): Slag! Sideswipe I just bleached my slagging body enamel! Come back here! Sunstreaker angrily took after his brother to the Briefing Room. When the 2 got there they noticed the other crew members were present (Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Glyph, Hot Rod, Powerglide, and of course Prowl).

-Briefing Room-

Prowl brought up the holographic map of the human city Tokyo 3. Gylph walked over to the console and typed up scenarios for protocol.

Glyph (looks at map): From what I can gather Tokyo 3 has rebuilt at least twice. There's a large facility there called NERV. Their computer systems claim alien-like creatures dubbed "Angels" have been attacking for a few weeks now. This means we'll have to blend in meaning we'll have to don some of the local vehicles and wait to reveal ourselves under circumstances warrant it. Any questions boys? None good. Well then we'll be going now Prowl. Prowl got a startled look along w/the rest of the crew.

Prowl (pause before speaking): Glyph you can't leave who's going to run protocols while you're gone certainly not me you're the scientist here Perceptor's on the Ark 2 light years away. Glyph got right in Prowl's face. She started staring him down w/her big bright powder blue optics.

Gylph (points finger): Now who was just lecturing me on being more sociable w/my comrade's well? It was you Prowl remember? Prowl hated being put on the spot.

Prowl (humphs): Ahh… go with 'em. Like ya said it'll do you good. You all go on ahead I'll make my way down in a few breems 5 at the most. Prowl's crew walked out of the room but as Hot Rod went out the door Prowl pulled him aside.

Prowl (points finger): Oh… and Hot Rod no cowbot scrap. If I catch you causing any kind of ruckus any at all oh let me think… like drag racing at the Ancients Chamber… I'll put yer tailpipe in a sling and throw it all the way to Junk. Got it kid? Hot Rod grinned and did a solute.

Hot Rod (grins and solutes): Yes sir sub-commander Prowl sir! Hot Rod then walked of the Briefing Room then walked a little ways and muttered.

Hot Rod (muttering): I was entertaining Arcee and Wheeljack ya old empty.

-Tokyo 3 streets-

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei walked down the streets and walked by the old waterfront and looked out into the bay. Asuka took a big whiff of the briny salt laden air.

Asuka (takes big inhale): Smell that salty sea air good for the old lungs. If the weather keeps up like this I can go to the beach and get tanned and bronze up like a goddess.

Rei just blinked and Shinji just shook his head. Asuka turned an about face and started walking further down the sidewalk.

Asuka (calls): This way please people. Rei and Shinji followed w/out an argument (to keep from setting her temper off (would you wanna get Asuka angry?). As they walked they saw a large parking lot where a few cars were parked. Of course there were always cars parked there but what struck the teens were the model types: there were 2 Lamborghini Murcielagos 1 red 1 yellow w/exposed engine blocks, 2 Citroen Xsaras again 1 red 1 yellow, a blue go-cart resembling a Citroen Xsara, a deep almost blood red 1975 Dome Zero w/a flame deco (someone had a lot of money!), meanwhile a red Pigmy An-255 Cossack Transport Plane flew overhead unnoticed. Asuka scampered over to them and was staring dreamily at them. Shinji and Rei reluctantly followed her. Rei seemed captivated by the blue Citroen Xsara go-cart. Most people didn't know it but Rei liked the color blue of most of all but then again most people didn't even want to get to know Rei. Shinji just stared at the red Peugeot Xsara. Shinji really wanted to be 16 right now as he was 14 and race that down Tokyo Speedway.

Asuka (sighs): I'd love for Kaji or Brad Pitt to pick me up in 1 of these. Oh… a girl can dream oh well. Asuka traced her finger over the yellow Lamborghini (Sunstreaker) feeling the cold metal under her hands wait cold metal? Asuka put her hand on the hood… it was cold too. Asuka mouthed for Rei and Shinji to come over and look at it.

Shinji (nervously): What's the problem Asuka?

Asuka (scratches chin): What's the problem ya say? Put yer hands on that cars hood. Trust me something's off. After some initial hesitation they put their open palms on its hood. The hood was cold.

Shinji (puzzled): That's odd it feel cold like metal but it's supposed to be fiberglass that absorbs heat. Asuka then throws her head back and laughs.

Asuka (laughs in triumph): Exactly. Something's fishy w/this Lamborghini. I wanna know what.

The Axalon crew didn't know what to do. Prowl said to keep a low profile unless it's an emergency. Granted that's no problem as the nearest Decepticon was near planet Devalaw 10 light-years from Earth no concern what was a concern was Sunstreaker's obsession w/being super trendy in Earth terms "a pretty boy". The Autobots talk in a low frequency well under the human's hearing range.

Glyph (astonished/low): I'll be slagged look at this Bumblebee young humans not just but human male and female interaction Primus this planet definitely needs further study I'll have to ask Prime if I can station here for a few vorns. Cliffjumper chuckled catching her attention.

Glyph (grumbles): What's yer problem Cliff?

Cliffjumper (cackles): Glyph we came to scope out the planet to get Energon not study the wildlife so stop studying and start scopin'. When is it our job to study carbons? Glyph humphs.

Glyph (groans): We're here also to study the planet that's including the carbons Cliffjumper slag you're so stubborn! This is no way to talk to a lady! Cliffjumper growls back.

Cliffjumper (growls): I'm stubborn yer the 1 who waste's more energy playing w/chips and you're no lady! Since when does a female mechanism start saying slag? From Gylph's hood came steam as she was mad… really mad. The 3 teens still didn't hear anything from the Axalon crew. Asuka looked on the roof of the yellow Lamborghini and found something odd. A red face of some kind was branded onto the metal. Asuka motioned for her other 2 companions over. Rei was startled by the steam coming from the blue go-cart (Glyph).

Asuka (notices Autobot insignia): What's this insignia mean? Wonder girl have you ever seen anything like this? Rei then took a look at it.

Rei (examines insignia): I have never seen this symbol before nor do I have any recollection of anything like it. Perhaps if I get a sample for study we will get answers.

Rei started to pick at the symbols paint w/her fingernail. This act did not sit well w/the ego-maniac Sunstreaker (when would it ever sit well w/him? (ha ha).

Sunstreaker (low voice/pissed): Hello Cybertron to everyone! That kid's gonna fissure my finish I'm outta here! Sunstreaker revved up his engine and tore outta there as if Unicron's horseman were after him. The sudden start scared the crap out of the kids.

Asuka (spooked): Holy ****! What was that? Cars driving w/out drivers?

Sideswipe (low voice/agreeing): My brother's right I'm going out around the town. I'm only gonna function once. See ya! Then Sideswipe revved up his engine and tore after Sunstreaker getting the same looks from the pilots. Asuka's hair flew in her face, frantic she patted it down real quickly.

Asuka (straightens hair): Mein Gott! What was that? She scratched her forehead puzzled beyond belief.

Shinji (thinks): Maybe they're some new remotely controlled cars made by NERV. What do you think Rei? Rei turned to her piloting comrade.

Rei (blinks in response): I agree pilot Ikari. Though something is afoot something unusual and perhaps deadly. Asuka looked at her funny then suddenly she grabbed both of her companions and ran off to a nearby discount store across the street.

-Discount shop-

Asuka looked through some of the girls clothes and handed them to Shinji. The boy groaned a bit at being the carrier for the redheaded German.

Shinji (nervous): Asuka don't you think you've got enough clothes already? Shinji was nervous then again he was always nervous.

Asuka (laughs): Oh ye of little faith. You dunce no they're not for me they're for Rei as you already know her apartment is… well dead and looks more like a dungeon not a house. Definitely not a very pleasant place to live. I'm gonna try to turn Wonder Girl into a babe. Asuka started laughing to herself and people started staring.

-highway road-

The 2 Autobot brothers Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were apparently taking in the sights. This planet was primitive but quaint. The 2 still spoke under the hearing range of Tokyo 3's civilians. What people saw as 2 driver-less and possibly remote controlled cars the brothers were able to drive to an old lookout point in the hills. They had a nice view of the Tokyo 3 city and the facility humans called NERV. For a few moments the brothers didn't speak until Sideswipe broke the ice.

Sideswipe (explains): Sideswipe y'know this planet isn't so bad. If ya think about it has a war going on and so do we. On another note let's see Prowl said investigate places of abundant energy. And I'm guessing NERV is a good place to start. I'm getting pretty strong readings from the place. I'm gonna check it from the air. Sunstreaker got all huffy.

Sunstreaker (panics): Hey, hey, hey there bro have ya blown a logic circuit! Those carbon-based human critters will spot you w/their radar ya can't go.

Sideswipe (laughs): Hey don't worry bro I'll be fine I'll use the gizmo Wheeljack made for stealth missions on Valganis 7. Sideswipe transformed then vanished from sight and and became airborne since a bit of dust was blown from where he dissappeared. Sunstreaker then went into a state of semi-stasis (meaning his main basic functions still online but his less important other functions are in a state of dormancy).

-parking lot-

Meanwhile back in the parking lot our heroes are getting restless Hot Rod especially the orders of keep a low profile was driving him crazy.

Hot Rod (suddenly): I've had it! I'm bored! I'm getting organic waste dropped on me! And I'm going crazy! I gotta explore this place I'm tired of sitting around to rust! Steam began pouring from Hot Rod's hood. Bumblebee tried calming him down.

Bumblebee (concerned): But Hot Rod we have our orders. Prowl always said… Hot Rod cut him off right there.

Hot Rod (shouts): Ah… Prowl always says! Orders schmorders! I'm tired of this slag! Sittin around and waitin' I wanna live free and wild! Bumblebee and Cliffjumper? How about you Glyph? Huh? Ya wanna speed the roads here? Glyph replied nervously.

Glyph (nervous): But Prowl said to stay and keep a low profile we can't just disobey orders just to keep ourselves from getting a case of boredom!

Bumblebee (coaxing her): Yeah c'mon let's do it! C'mon Glyph it'll get your servos going you don't know the rush ya get from high speed! Glyph went silent as if to scientifically and logically figure it out. Soon she came to a conclusion.

Glyph (cheerful): Ok I'll go and I'll do it. It's rather uninteresting doing nothing just sitting around waiting to rust and corrode. Cliffjumper let out a cheer.

Cliffjumper (cheers): That's a great fem-bot there! Let's ride! The bots revved up their engines and tore outta there. While driving Hot Rod adjusted his radio frequency and the quartet tuned to a song called Dare written by a human called Stan Bush (hah hah reference!).

(Dare by Stan Bush plays)

Meanwhile miles above them Powerglide grumbled to himself. Looks like the kids have gotten into potential trouble.

Powerglide (sighs): I told Prowl I was afraid of something like this happening. I'll keep an optic or 2 on them for while but if those kids cause trouble any at all I'm reporting them to Prowl and Optimus.

-city streets -

After Asuka had done her shopping for Rei she and her 2 other companions decided to walk down the city streets on their way to Misato's apartment. The 3 of them were loaded down w/packages.

Rei (quizzically): Pilot Soryu does 1 really have a need for all these clothes? Asuka was about to answer her when a quartet of high speeding autos were speeding through the street startling people and causing them to leap out the way for safety.

Shinji (scratches head): Weren't those the cars from the parking lot? Rei decided to answer him.

Rei (simply): Correct observation Pilot Ikari. 4 of the parked vehicles are apparently the same ones from earlier. Asuka jumped in to the conversation to add her 2 cents.

Asuka (in thought): Why would NERV build remote cars and then have them joyride through the city? Besides someone could get hurt particularly Asuka herself. Asuka being the trio's brains decided to keep an eye on those mechanical monsters.

-Meanwhile-

At NERV headquarters a police call came in and it was a weird 1 at that. Misato picked up the phone and answered the frantic police.

Misato (skeptical): Cars w/out a driver tearing up the streets? Ya gotta be effing w/me! OK, Ok we'll look into it OK. (Slams phone) Idiot! Her mouth caught the attention of a blonde woman near named Ritsuko Akagi her as well as her commander Gendou Ikari.

Ritsuko (thinks): I wonder if… Her thoughts were cut off by her commander.

G. Ikari (in thought): Perhaps those vehicles are SEELE's handiwork. If we can get our hands on 1 we'll find out exactly what it is. Suddenly the alarm wailed.

Maya (examines data): I'm detecting a metallic object 500 ft. above NERV. It apparently has some kind cloaking device on it but I'm detecting unusual energy signatures… ones how to say not earthlike.

-city streets

Prowl (hears police call/pissed): Of all the ways to disobey an order! Ooh that Hot Rod and after that talk I gave him. Ooh I knew this would happen! Not only that but he's dragged Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Glyph involved in it then I've Sideswipe and Sunstreaker disappear somewhere. I'm gon' wring their metal hides for this! Just wait 'till I get there! The police car styled alien machine sped off to wring the metal hides of his joyriding crew.

-sky

Sideswipe was going about business as usual and admiring the sights. Cybertron's topography had nothing on this world. The large volcanic mountain the humans named Mt. Fujiyama was especially pleasing to his optic sensors until he's blinded by a light.

Sideswipe (see light): Huh? What's that? (gets hit) PUHHH! Sideswipe was hit by a particle buster. The blast sends him into instant Stasis Lock. When he hits the ground NERV's trucks take him back for study.

-Hot Rod and his companions-

Hot Rod and the others were having the time of their lives, driving to their sparks content. The 4 came to a draw-bridge that started to (as a boat was passing) rise up and Glyph, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper got nervous as the bridge's gap got bigger.

Glyph (concerned): That boats in our way! Hot Rod just revved his engine up even more and sped ahead.

Hot Rod (sure): Wrong! It's our way over! Using his plasma injected fueled exhaust pipe Hot Rod accelerated his speed and sped over the ever increasing draw bridge's gap. (at full speed): YYYEEEAAHHH! Hot Rod flew over it and landed hard on the other side. The teenage Cybertronian's young companions decided it to be reasonably safe and they went for it.

Glyph/Cliffjumper/Bumblebee (unison/full speed): YYYEEAAHH! The 3 car-bots rocketed across the draw-bridge and landed safely on the other side. The 4 hot-dogging Autobots continued on their marry drive blissfully unaware that evil has followed them to Earth.

Parked nearby to the discount store was a white Peugeot Xsara w/purple markings nearby it a black/white Indy racer w/red markings sat unattended, and a 2nd yellow Indy w/maroon markings and also nearby a large tanker truck sat idle. Though they resembled Earth vehicles they were in fact Decepticon spies. It seemed that Prowl's predictions have been founded after all. The 4 were consisting of the mad fembot Crasher a maniacal woman who loved destruction, the white Citroen Xsara alias Bug Bite a cruel science/chemical engineer, who was the arrogant Drag Strip a mechanoid who had a psychotic need to feel superior.

The final was the cruel triple changing fueler Octane, disliked by his allies as he was a slag-hole (Cybertron's version of an ***hole) they only put up w/him for his Energon stashes. The 3 teens walked out of the store and noticed the Decepticons parked motionless… unaware they were staring at some of the galaxy's most evil warriors. Asuka walked over to the black/red Indy. The Decepticons spoke in a frequency below the puny humans hearing range just like the Autobots did.

Rei (perplexed): Pilot Soryu what reason would an Indy Racer be doing on the main road? She turned to Asuka for answers.

Asuka (sighs): For once woman I have not a clue. But look at this there's some kind of purple symbol on the hood. Rei and Shinji took a look at it. The said symbol was purple and resembled an evil crown almost symbolizing pure evil. Though Rei didn't show it to the others the insignia frightened her... a lot. Asuka decided to get a better look at the said Indy. She looked at from every angle, over the hood, under the hood, tires, and of course the spoiler. Asuka finally had her mind made up. She then patted the car hard.

Asuka (pats Crasher hard): Now this is a car gots loads of power. Good for speed and more speed. Asuka smiled as she daydreamed. Crasher got angry.

Crasher (angry): That human's touching my precious paint job! The fembot complained while Octane, Bug Bite, and Drag Strip laugh amongst themselves.

Octane (chuckles): Patience Crasher what're ya afraid of… some Earth germs? I thought the great Crasher fears nothing. Crasher started fuming and exploded on Octane. Steam began pouring from her engine inciting puzzled looks from the 3 pilots.

Crasher (pissed): Why you… you… how dare you! Talk to me like that again and I'll shove yer head module up your afterburner! The group's attention turned to the sky an odd shuttle gliding on reentry but something…something about it made Rei uneasy until suddenly Rei figured it out.

Rei (hmms): Pilots Soryu Ikari if I remember correctly that experimental shuttle was named "Yamato" and was hit by a solar flare which fried its circuits and then wandered into Venus' orbit captured and burned up as it fell into the planet's atmosphere so why is it trying to land? Her 2 companions looked at her as if their jaws were about to fall off.

Shinji (in shock): Say what! Asuka had a similar reaction.

Asuka (in equal shock): Yer kiddin' Rei? Right? Rei just shook her head when she noticed something weird… very weird. The shuttle began to twist, turn, contort and change its body into something else. The 3 teenagers just looked on as the shuttle transformed into a bullet train and the shuttle/train landed on the nearby express tracks and sped away. As the train sped along it received a transmission from its allies those parked vehicles. For you see this was no shuttle/bullet train it was Astrotrain the Decepticon another triple-changer and military transport warrior. Some warriors say he was 1 of the most effective Decepticons ever to wage war on the Autobots.

Bug Bite (soft cackle): I say we wipe these humans off the Earth's surface. Besides these humans are important you know. The other Decepticons were puzzled by Bug Bite's logic or for that matter what the slag he was referring to.

Octane (miffed): What scientific gobbledy-guk you talking about Bug Bite? Bug Bite let out a laugh 1 loud enough or the pilots to hear therefore scaring the crap out of them. Bug Bite then spoke in the human hearing range. Of course to the kids this was just plain weird. A car talking? Its impossible right?

Bug Bite (cackles): Simple my dear Octane these humans work for that facility NERV. Capturing them should give us access to untold amounts of energy. Now Decepticons… Transform!

Suddenly the vehicles began to change. The Citroen Xsara's doors separated from the chassis while the hood reformed into legs and the roof became a chest and finally a head emerged from the torso and Bug Bite struck a pose. The 2 Indy's rear ends unfolded and separated becoming legs while the mid section formed into full torsos/heads/ and arms and Drag Strip and Crasher pose.

The tanker truck's cab then split and became legs while 2 nosecones appeared from the rear end and reformed into arms and on its back wings appeared and finally a head sprouted up and 2 mean weapons materialized 1st a 4 barreled laser and some bladed crushing claw.

To make matters worse the weird shuttle/train's front split and turned into arms while the back end reformed to become legs and the wings shifted to the back while a head emerged. The 5 Decepticons surround our pilots cutting off escape routes and scaring bystanders nearby.

Bug Bite (stretches): Bug Bite battle ready! I wanna see how these things tick. Maybe if I dissect 1 I'll get answers. Bug Bite let out a cackle.

Octane (laughs): Hold on Bug Bite hold on. Just gotta wait a bit. Our 3 EVA pilots cowered against a building wall. Even Rei the high school ice queen was at this point definitely terrified. Asuka summoned up to rest of her courage and boldly asked who or what these ***wipes were.

Asuka (terrified): Who… or what are you? Crasher bent herself down smirking.

Crasher (bends down): We're Decepticons human germ and soon this whole planet'll belong to us. Crasher then made a witchy laugh. Suddenly she heard a response… from someone she never wanted to hear from along w/several engines.

Cliffjumper (disgusted): Ahh blow it out yer tailpipe Crasher! The red Citroen Xsara was talking… the car was talking! The blue go-cart Citroen Xsara revved her engine.

Glyph (growls): Crasher I knew you. Once I thought you were the slag… but committing atrocities across the galaxy and endangering innocent lives? I'll teach you a lesson! The '75 Doma Zero then cut into the coversation.

Hot Rod (stern): The 3 of you get out of here! The teens looked in shock as the '75 Doma Zero was talking then the chassis split here and there, the hood became arms and a head while the back end worked itself into legs and the spoiler became back fins. The yellow and red Citroen Xsara's doors separated from the chassis while the hoods reformed into legs and the roofs became chests and finally heads emerged from the torsos. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper strike battle poses. The go-cart Citroen Xsara did the process as well and Glyph (who had a girl's face complete w/blue lips) struck a feminine fighting pose. The same Pygmy An-255 Cossack Transport Plane flew overhead and its bottom shifted and reformed into legs while the engines became arms and a head shot up from the planes back. Powerglide then joined his fellow Autobots to save some lives.

The 5 heroic Cybertronians sized up the opposition to assess their strength and the danger to the innocent humans. Cliffjumper crossed his arms in disgust.

Cliffjumper (sarcastic): Just yer basic Decepticon wreckage. Nothing special.

Powerglide (agrees): Couldn't have said it better myself Cliffjumper. (makes stance)

Let's give 'em the old Powerglide pow! The 5 Autobot warriors face off against the 5 Decepticon super warriors. For a few moments the sides just stared each other down. Then Crasher then started laughing manically.

Crasher (laughs manically): Then it's time we rumble. (makes stance) COME ON YOU WORTHLESS SLAG! Hot Rod sneered.

Hot Rod (humphs): Heh… I got just the battle theme. Ok tune here… ah… there we are.

Now Autobots charge into battle! Hot Rod's radio speakers start blaring an Earth song Dragula the Hotrod Herman Remix by a man named Rob Zombie (about time for some *** kicking… finally!).

The 5 Autobots charge into combat and split off into groups (Hot Rod VS Crasher), (Glyph VS Bug Bite), (Bumblebee VS Astrotrain), (Cliffjumper VS Octane) and finally (Powerglide VS Drag Strip).

-(Hot Rod VS Crasher)

Hot Rod rocketed toward Crasher at full speed. The she-bot did the same and the 2 bots fists collide in a clash of power leveling everything around in a spherical blast of power. Crasher then gives Hot Rod a left hook and the young Autobot did the same.

Crasher (sneers): This is getting boring mind if I cut the battle short? Crasher retracted her left hand and in its place appeared a glowing green Energon machete. Hot Rod smirks and did the same w/his right hand but he had a red Energon saw instead. The 2 warriors rush each other and (pause) Hot Rod has a small gash on his shoulder while Crasher has a slash across her chest. Crasher growls at response to her damaged "beauty". Hot Rod then rushed Crasher again and swiped her torso again and Crasher furious then swings a punch at Hot Rod's engine block puncturing it. Hot Rod staggers a bit back trying to recover while Crasher awaits his next move. Though the 2 of them were damaged a bit both fighters seemed ready for more.

Hot Rod (roars): COME ON!

-(Glyph VS Bug Bite)

Glyph's 1st problem was to get the 3 human's out of the battle site and the 2nd avoiding Bug Bite's micro sonic-machine gun as he was spraying the city streets w/ammo. The once gleaming buildings were now charred, pitted and worn. Glyph hated war more so than her fellow pacifist Beachcomber. She ran at full speed as she finally approached the 3 human teenagers. Unfortunately they were completely terrified of her.

Glyph (reaches out hand): Come w/me. Asuka just shouted her answer back.

Asuka (panic): GET AWAY FROM ME YA METAL MONSTER! Shinji and Rei just exchanged glances at each other almost as if… saying goodbye. Seeing any being like this broke Glyph's Spark. But she had a job to do.

Glyph (firm): Sorry miss red-head but I gotta get you 3 out of here (transforms) get in! (sees hesitance) Do ya wanna die! Reluctantly the children got into Glyph and were whisked to a small alley. Transforming Glyph then and revved herself up and tore after Bug Bite ramming him sending him flying and landing in a garbage bin. Bug Bite took a banana peel off his shoulder and groaned in disgust.

Bug Bite (at this point pissed): Why you little… you little glitch I'll turn you to slag for that!

Bug Bite then picked up Glyph and threw her into a garden shop but the spry fem-bot transformed in midair and kicked off the shops wall and hurled herself at him slammed his head module hard into the asphalt making a small crater then kicked him in his torso sending him hard into a building making a crater. Then Glyph using her feet wheels sped along and extended 2 fingers and slammed them into the Decepticon's door-shield… then seconds later the door shatters. Bug Bite falls on knees clutching what's left of his door-shield.

Bug Bite (in pain): AAAHHHH! How did you? Glyph then strikes a fighting pose.

Glyph (makes stance): "Crystalocution". C'mon. The fight continues elsewhere.

-(Cliffjumper VS Octane)

Octane seems to be having trouble as in targeting his opponent Cliffjumper. The spry Autobot was quite agile to say the least. Every time Octane had him in his sights the Autobrat would jump from sight. Then he disappeared altogether and it made Octane mad.

Octane (impatient): Come on out Autobot I'm getting bored come out and face your death! Suddenly his jaw was clipped by an anger powered fist.

Cliffjumper (taunting): Ahh cool it Octane you waste more energy w/your mouth than refueling yer comrades. Cliffjumper charged the ruthless mechanoid only to be grabbed by Octane's melee weapon "Blade Crusher".

Octane (sneers): I'll crush you in 2 Autobrat! Nah-ha-hah-gahh-nah!

Octane proceeded to crush the hapless Autobot in 2 all the while Cliffjumper struggles to free himself.

Cliffjumper (struggles): ARGH! Octane then threw the Autobot warrior into a brick wall shattering it and then flew into a bank vault leaving a huge dent in it. Cliffjumper then summoned his weapon dubbed "Glass-Gas Rifle". Cliffjumper pointed it at Octane sternly. Octane just laughs.

Octane (smirks): Heh! And what's that wing-nut shooter for? Cliffjumper fired his weapon and completely coated Octane's "Blade Crusher" then landed a punch to it shattering it into scrap. Octane decided to play it safe and retreat while he was still functioning. Cliffjumper chased after him firing Glass-Gas shots at him. Meanwhile while all of this was going on a news van (and a news reporter) was recording the fight of these mega sized metallic titans.

News woman (nervous): People of Tokyo 3 we're coming to you live in the center of downtown where a heated battle is taking place, 10 giant robots appear to battling a fight to the death. Be warned though this situation is graphic. Wait… It seems to be heating up as the machines continue to pummel each other. Collateral damages are mounting up and seems the city has seen its last day… This is Suigin News Network coming live from the battle scene… perhaps for the last time.

-(Bumblebee VS Astrotrain)

Bumblebee grumbled to himself he was a spy not a fighter but he had a job to do.

Astrotrain had him pinned near a flower shop and to make matters worse the triple-changer was showering the area w/ammo. Suddenly the mini-bot got an idea.

Bumblebee (cocky/gets idea): Hey Astrotrain is that your blaster or your walking cane? Bumblebee then jumped from the surrounding debris getting… err taunting the Decepticon's attention.

Astrotrain (angry): Why you little glitch! I'll fry yer circuits! Here energize this! Astrotrain charged up his buster and fired a shot at the flower shop blowing it up. Bumblebee looked its wreckage over… the many plants it once sold were now burned and charred. Bumblebee got mad at this point but unfortunately Astrotrain shot a few rounds off preventing him from retaliating. A shot just missed his foot.

Bumblebee (panics): Yipes! Bumblebee then runs under a storefront to rethink out his strategy. His audio receptors pick up something coming toward them. He looked and saw the humans military were trying to intervene… like that would help.

A tank fired an armor piercing shell at Astrotrain… unfortunately it didn't do much damage partly attributed to Astrotrain's dense metal alloy skin.

Astrotrain (angry): Why you little germs! Here… a present from me to you! Bumblebee watched in horror as the triple changer opened fire on the helpless being's ground weapons. The shot made the tank glow red fortunately the operators escaped just in time. Bumblebee at this point was angry.

Bumblebee (angry): Why you… dirty… slag-hole! You're gonna pay for that! Bumblebee then fired a few buster rounds. Bumblebee and Astrotrain fired shot after shot turning the city street into a shooting range.

-NERV-

Misato was just about to take a snooze in the lounge when her friend Ritsuko looking panicked and looked out of breath came running into the room.

Misato (curious): Problem? Ritsuko just turned the TV on revealing a very disturbing news report.

News woman (via TV report/nervous): People of Tokyo 3 we're coming to you live in the center of downtown where a heated battle is taking place, 10 giant robots appear to battling a fight to the death. Be warned though this situation is graphic. Wait… It seems to be heating up as the machines continue pummel each other. Collateral damages are mounting up and seems the city has seen its last day… This is Suigin News Network coming live from the battle scene… perhaps for the last time.

Ritsuko (turns on TV): That's the problem. Just look at this! Ritsuko commenting on the news report. Misato couldn't believe her eyes… giant robots fighting in downtown and then she saw something and it broke her heart… Asuka, Shinji and Rei were cowering in an alley narrowly avoiding stray shots of fire.

Misato (heartbroken): Shinji… Asuka… Rei we have to help them get the city's guard going or something… Misato started tearing up.

Ritsuko (sighs): Unfortunately we tried that as those machines have the military pinned and slaughtered. All we can do is hope if for anything else.

-(Powerglide VS Drag Strip)

Powerglide jumped from rooftop to rooftop avoiding Drag Strip's artillery fire as the small Autobot didn't really have a particularly strong weapon. But Powerglide knew if Drag Strip wasn't stopped the whole city was in danger he had to act. Powerglide pulled out his thermal machine gun and shot off a few rounds at the atrocious auto. Two of the 5 shots missed but the other 3 hit Drag Strip right in the hip. The shots stun him.

Drag Strip (growls): Grrrr! I'll carve you up like an old trash compactor. Drag Strip raised his weapon and shot 2 blasts at his enemy. The shots clipped Powerglide's shoulder and wing tip but doing no serious damage. Powerglide then transformed to jet mode while Drag Strip activated his foot rockets and the 2 robots fought in the sky clashing until Drag Strip shot a building's top section causing the thing to collapse… the pieces then tumbled down right on top of Bug Bite burying him. After a few moments he digs himself out from the pile and is apparently showing signs of wear. Suddenly he shouts.

Bug Bite (showing wear): Retreat Decepticons… RETREAT! We've been cheated of our victory! Drag Strip, Crasher, Astrotrain, Octane let's get out of here! Drag Strip, Crasher and Bug Bite transformed back to their car modes driving away while Astrotrain and Octane change into their shuttle and cargo plane modes and fly away.

Bumblebee (wipes hands together): Well I guess we showed them… didn't we? Now where'd those humans go to? He looked around for them as they seem to have vanished.

Hot Rod (hmms): Maybe but at what cost? Every time we fight another planet gets caught in the crosshairs. Glyph clearing throat (?) speaks up for the others and points.

Glyph (points): There. The humans haven't moved an inch. They're right there. The 3 pilots cringe expecting to die a horrible death. Only none came.

Shinji (opens eye): Uh… Asuka? If these robots wanted to kill us then they wouldn't have tried so hard to save us I think. Asuka just bites her lip.

Asuka (bites lip): Maybe. Bumblebee leaned over them and smiled.

Bumblebee (smiling): You 3 alright? Asuka blinked a few times and gave a half smile.

Asuka (low groan): Well do you things have names? Hmm? For that matter what're you?

Glyph (steps up): I'll answer that we're Autobots or Cybertronians. We come from an alien planet called Cybertron. I'm Glyph the science/communications officer these are my comrades Cliffjumper he's a warrior, Bumblebee infiltration expert, our aerial warrior Powerglide, the warrior twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, our cavalier Hot Rod and our lieutenant commander Prowl. Those that tried to harm the 3 of you were the evil Decepticons Crasher, Octane, Bug Bite, Astrotrain, and Drag Strip.

Shinji (chuckles): This is right up Kensuke's alley. He'd love to meet you guys.

Rei (monotone/blinks): But why are you here? What is your purpose?

Powerglide (sighs): Our civil war w/the Decepticons has drained our beloved Cybertron of its once rich sources of energy. We came to Earth in hopes of using it help our people. That's the reason we took Earth vehicles for a disguise in order to carry out our mission in utmost secrecy. Another is we don't want Earth involved in our war already 1 too many worlds have fallen over our war's course, Charr is 1 such a place once populated it's abandoned the once vibrant surface is now burned and worn, Paradron a peaceful beautiful place is now a ruined wasteland, Nebulos when certain Cybertronians landed the local people and their machine partners were now actively involved in the war's forefront, Lithone once a vibrant and culturally trading post and is enslaved by the Decepticons Bludgeon, Bombshock and Gutcruncher. The 3 rule the planet w/an iron fist. So ya see we'd prefer if you stay out of the equation.

Cliffjumper (groans): Well now that that's over I guess we'll get you kids home, ah the sun's setting ah… been a long time since I've seen something this beautiful in fact in vorns. Our pilots are hopelessly confused.

Glyph (sees confusion): A Cybertronian unit of equal value to… (thinks) exactly 83 Earth years. It's a long time kids. The kids just nod.

For a few short moments it as peaceful until the army showed up. Obviously they thought the Autobots and Decepticons were both the source of the damage. An army captain used a megaphone to talk to these... machines.

Army captain (commanding): You! The giant mechs! Disarm immediately or be destroyed! Bumblebee, Glyph, Powerglide, and Cliffjumper looked to Hot Rod for answers. Hot Rod took out his Photon Buster and laid it on the ground.

Hot Rod (beat): Ok everyone disarm… now. The other Autobots set down their weapons in a pile. The army tanks raised the turrets and were about to fire until 1 of the pilots jumped in front of their line of fire.

Asuka (defiant): If you wanna shoot them you'll have to shoot me! These mechanoids saved our lives they're not evil! Just listen to them they'll explain. Bumblebee walked cautiously toward the massive army machines who're poised ready to strike at seconds notice.

Bumblebee (nervous): Um… may I speak w/your commanding officer I think 2 soldiers can work something out. I hope. (moving slow) Look I'm walking slowly over to you. The commanding officer seemed intrigued by the mech's cautious nature… maybe it and its group weren't the bad guys but he needed to keep an eye on them just to be sure. Bumblebee put out his hand in friendship.

Bumblebee (nervous): I think this is an Earth sign of friendship… I think. The officer then shook Bumblebees pointer finger.

Army Captain (smiles): Hmm… well I guess I should introduce myself I'm Commander Shinichi Yamaki. But who're… err… what are you? Bumblebee then relayed the war, the energy depletion, the Earth modes, the whole story folks.

-shortly

Commander Shinichi Yamaki seemed stunned at what he heard. Alien robots just too weird to believe then again how're the Angels normal.

Commander Shinichi Yamaki (smiles): So you're aliens huh well welcome to Earth. Though I hate the ***hole… Commander Gendou Ikari will have to have a chat w/the bunch of ya. My unit'll lead the way (hears sirens) huh what's that I didn't call a police escort. Suddenly a white and black Nissan 350Z police car came barreling through the army's forces and the rear part reformed into legs then arms sprouted from the front while a head shot up from the same front, cannons popped from the shoulders then the giant machine skidded to a halt. The machine bore the red Autobot symbol on his chest but that was another matter the main thing was that this robot looked pissed as steam came pouring from his head. Glyph, Powerglide, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Hot Rod stiffened up saluted him.

Glyph (stiffens): Science and Communications officer Glyph reporting for duty lieutenant Commander Prowl sir. Prowl crossed his arms and was still fuming. Bumblebee stepped up to talk.

Bumblebee (chuckles softly): I take you're mad at us right? Prowl tried desperately to contain his rage at his downright reckless crew members.

Prowl (containing his anger): I'm trying very, very, so very hard so desperately to hold my temper down… (explodes) BUT THIS IS UNEXCUSABLE! TEARING AROUND THE CITY STREETS AND CAUSING A RUCKUS I OUGHTTA THROW THE WHOLE CARJACKED UP BUNCH OF YA ALL IN A HARD-TERM DETENTION CELL! (calms down a bit) Then I've got the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lost somewhere… and the 5 of you better have a good excuse. When we get back Optimus is gon' wring yer metal hides for this slag! Asuka had enough of this robots lip. She exploded on Prowl.

Asuka (pissed): Shaddup ya oversized toaster your idiots just saved this neighborhood. And it wasn't their fault it was Decepticons you robo-twit! Prowl was never accustomed to being talked to like that and got angry if he was human he would've had an angry forehead vein.

Prowl (w/a dash of contempt): And who're you carbon based life form to talk to me like that hmm? Now Asuka's forehead vein throbbed in anger.

Asuka (angry): You dare talk back to the great EVA Pilot Asuka Soryu Langley! And besides use your scanner or something err whatever you have. The German fumed at the Autobot police car.

Prowl (does scan): Hmm… Decepticon weapon energy signatures interesting… Ok, ok, ok I believe you guys but what about the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where'd those hotshots drive off to? As if to answer the question Sunstreaker came revving through the area in a total panic. The Lamborghini Transformer transformed and came running and skidding to a stop right in front of Prowl. The ego-maniac had a look of terror on his face-plate.

Prowl (stares at him): Well, well there you are Streaker I was gonna send out a search party for you while in the meantime get any good views of yourself? Normally the yellow mech would give a smart alec remark back but something's spooked him… to the Spark. Prowl knew this must be serious then.

Prowl (rubs chin?): This must be serious if you're not gonna bad mouth me Sunstreaker. What's the problem?

Sunstreaker (glum): Its Sideswipe when we drove up to a look-out point on the city's outskirts I decided to go into semi-stasis, before the said activity Sideswipe took to air to explore… now he's disappeared I can't find a slagging trace of him! Where is he!

What the Axalon crew didn't know was that Sideswipe was in the bowels of NERV inactive until now.

-NERV bowels

Deep in the bowels of the NERV Facility was a large cell complete w/shackles used for holding an EVA dormant until it's used for battle. But this cell didn't contain an EVA but a machine… a machine whose abilities exceeded all others on planet earth. It was an Autobot who was named Sideswipe. Slowly his systems started to reactivate and the Autobot opened his optics. The heroic red mech tried to walk but soon found he had ankle shackles on as well. Also his body was partially submerged in some red fluid and it went up to his knee joints. From the look of the room it must have been some kind of detention room or so Sideswipe thought at least.

Sideswipe (cringes): Talk about a cyclotron torture chamber. (hears footsteps) Huh what's that? I'll bet humans. Indeed Sideswipe heard voices from outside a large metal door in the other corner of the room and the voices were apparently feminine.

Feminine voice 1 (in confusion): Dr. do ya think this is right caging up this thing like some animal for all we know its buddies could come and shoot up the place. So the humans had scientists here thought Sideswipe.

Feminine voice 2 (reasons): You forget Maya this is a code red level threat we have to lock "it" just in case it was flying over restricted airspace y'know. A third voice added its final say.

Feminine voice 3 (reasons too): She has a point though but 1st we have to address any threat it may pose to NERV or the Earth its protocol... Though I wish it wasn't frankly if the thing wanted to attack why fly around like a sitting duck? It's odd I say. The 3 women used a key-card pass to enter the door… but the "thing" was awake much to their horror.

Sideswipe (pleasantly): As much as I like to play cyber-games here I really need to find my brother and fellow crew members. This scared the living crap out of the 3 female humans. By now Sideswipe had a good view of his captors: they're 3 human females, 1 had blonde hair and wore a science robe and judging from chemical analysis from it… the hair was bleached not natural, the 2nd 1 had dk. purplish hair w/a military hat adorning it and she wore a military uniform, and the 3rd 1 was almost like a data collector of sorts. The blonde scientist spoke.

Dr. Akagi (sighs): Well, well Mr. metal man I'm here to determine a few things. Question 1 what're you and 2 where're you from?

Sideswipe (snears): Hmm last time I checked that was classified and just wait till my leader gets a hold of you he'll tear this place apart to find me. Misato got angry at him and snapped.

Misato (snaps): Too bad you'll take it and like it when you answer to our commander. Indeed Commander I. walked into the room to question their captive.

Commander I. (firmly): Again where are you from and what're are you? The large robot whooped in response.

Sideswipe (whoops a bit): I can already tell you're an evil son-of-a-electro-rat. But do me a favor and ding your diodes and get defunct just get it straight human I ain't helping you do worth slag. The commander apparently had no comment.

Commander I. (grumbles): Fine machine stay here and corrode for all I care. Suddenly the commander's cellphone came on it was Commander Shinichi Yamaki of the city's defense force.

Commander I. (answers phone): Yes this is the commander I'm busy… What at the front gate! Dammit! Several more of those mechanical monsters have appeared at the front gate w/our pilots! W/out a second to lose the 4 humans tore outta there as if the hounds of Hades were after them.

-NERV-

Indeed there were robots at the front gate… 7 in fact. The commander saw they had various vehicular parts on their construction a yellow 1 had Lamborghini Murcielago bits, a red, a blue and yellow Citroen Xsara-like set of mechs, a brick red jet robot, an old 1975 Dome Zero w/a flame deco styled warrior and a Nissan 350Z robot.

Commander I. (w/a dash of contempt): Commander Shinichi Yamaki why do you stand in the way of these monsters?

Commander Shinichi Yamaki (stands ground): No because I'm convinced they're the good guys that's why. Shinji gets in the soldiers line of fire.

Shinji (gets in the way): Yeah father they're the good guys here. Don't fire! Rei gets into the act.

Rei (pleads): Commander do not fire on them. Prowl soon walked up to the high commanding human.

Prowl (crosses arms): I'd listen to the young human if were you… Ikari was it?

Commander I. (blasts him): How dare you shoot up the city attack my pilots… you have no courtesy at all! Prowl gets right in the commander's face in fact up close an personal.

Prowl (stares at his face): Don't lecture me on being courteous Ikari you lock up 1 of my crew and deprive him of Energon... Or maybe I should mention Project Instrumentality… the plan to kill all human life just to be reunited w/your dead mate. (growls) You're even more devious than Starscream... and selfish. Misato and Maya looked at him funny… the look was almost a look of betrayal and the commander just sulked to himself.

Commander I. (groans): …

Dr Akagi (taken back): How did you find out? Prowl smiled to his crew.

Prowl (humphs): Your combined computer network is very primitive as you humans say it was "child's play" to hack them. Considering the "cons know we're here I'm calling Optimus Prime he'll know what to do.

Misato (stares): There's more… (gulps) of you?

Glyph (smiles): Of course a lot more. I just hope Prime don't bring Grimlock along. Prowl walks up to NERV's front doors.

Prowl (mentally): The 1st thing I'm doing is freeing Sideswipe and I'm gonna call Optimus… Argh sir how do you do these things?

-TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Revalations

Cybertronian Invasion chap. 2

Based on what (not yer fault people) little reviews and from the critique of chap 1 I'll write chap 2 and onwards differently. Getting to why Smallfoot, Crasher were mentioned I mean these are Gobot characters right not Transformers… well you're all partially right you see sometime before Transformers G2 started Hasbro acquired Tonka which previously sold the Gobot toys so all trademarks and registered names like (the toys themselves are Bandai property Tonka only licensed them for American sale so Hasbro can't reissue them sorry) Renegade and Leader-1 are now Hasbro owned so Crasher is now a Decepticon. While I'm at it as to what the Optimus Prime and Shinji pairing (No it's not kiss players sorry you yuppy perverts) mean well stick w/the fic 1st and you'll find out and all will be revealed by chap 5 or so (but the story might run for 12 to 16 chapters hopefully possibly 24). Again I own nothing so you can't sue and also fic is rated K+ for robot violence and basic swearing.

_chapter 2) Revalations

-Tokyo 3—NERV

The whole world was thrown into pandemonium w/the arrival of the Autobots and their arch enemies the Decepticons… as if the Angels weren't bad enough now a robotic alien war has come to Earth. Prowl thought it best to call Prime and the rest of the Autobots for reinforcements from Cybertron. The Autobots were making themselves quite at home in the depths of NERV. Unfortunately the NERV personal did not take it very well but Prowl tried to reason w/them so far he wasn't having luck.

"What do you mean reinforcements!" Misato exclaimed confused. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and her protégé Maya Ibuki seemed equally confused. The staff thought the Angels were bad enough now they had an alien war crossed w/giant robots brought quite literally on their doorstep.

"Just what it sounds like Captain Misato your whole planet is in danger if my leader and the rest of the Autobots don't get here... my crew managed to drive off a small group but this city will be doomed if the whole force attacks and yer slag-hole of a commander isn't helping." That crack about the commander got the Dr. mad and she snapped back.

"How dare you talk about the commander like that!" Prowl however didn't seem fazed and shot back at the doctor.

"I'll call the humanoid schemer whatever I see fit your commander's a menace to the entire planet. (calms himself) Please you must free Sideswipe and I did a scan of his Energon levels they're dangerously low he'll go into permenant system damage if he doesn't get any soon."

The 3 human women Misato, Ritsuko and Maya though following protocol still felt bad about locking Sideswipe up and decided to free him though the commander strongly disagreed but w/a encouragement (from Prowl and Sunstreaker no less) relented. The Axalon crew turned out to be surprisingly helpful in repairing the damage from the battle. Dr. Ritsuko found the theories the female Autobot named Glyph gave her interesting while Cliffjumper and Asuka were frighteningly similar given Cliff was an alien machine and the other was human but w/their "up and go get 'em" attitude… to an untrained observer would swear they were twins.

-NERV depths

Soon Bumblebee was discussing the commander's insane plan w/his comrades Glyph and Cliffjumper. The 3 bots all agreed that the Earth organization called the U.N. (United Nations… an organization founded on the ideals of world peace and global cooperation) should be called.

"That guy's a menace you 2. And he's tryin' to take the whole world down w/him I say we electro-rat him out. Glyph Cliffjumper what do you think?" The 2 small Autobots seemed to think about the idea and it seemed like the moral thing to do.

"I think it's a good idea that madman must be stopped Cliffjumper you in?" That's when the commander walked up to the Autobots. The man didn't look happy to see these machines… not to mention the meddling robot aliens were ruining Project Instrumentality. No one will meddle in his grand plan the commander thought smugly to himself. He walked along side of Glyph. She barely paid him any attention.

"We won't let you get away w/global genocide Gendou. So don't even try to stop us."

"I'll get it done somehow but w/out you meddling robots!" Snapped the stubborn man.

"I say we take this thing to the UN building they'll bolt this guy's afterburner to the wall." Cliffjumper suggested casually.

"Maybe we can get the commander a pacifier to chew on. Aheh-heh-heh!" Joked the blue mini-bot. All this talking got the commander mad.

"You do realize I can hear you!" The man snapped back. Bumblebee had had enough of the commander's abusive slag and he was about to do something about it. The yellow Autobot turned to his 2 compatriots for a moment. (readers you'll love this heh heh heh yes I'm evil!)

"Excuse me you 2 but I need to exude some lubricants I'll be done in just a micro-second." The 2 watched as the yellow robot named Bumblebee unscrewed some bolts on either side of his pelvic guard and removed his pelvic guard halves and then an unsealing a valve… sending a stream of lubricant onto the commander's head soaking him in robotic fluid.

"You son of a… (gets the stuff in his mouth) ARGH!" Hearing the commander yell Misato, Dr. Ritsuko and Maya zoomed into the room to see what was the matter only… to see only Bumblebee apparently peeing on the commander. Bumblebee seemed mighty pleased w/himself jugding by the look on his face and he then put his pelvic parts back together and the bolts. Soon Prowl sped into the room and it shocked him too.

"Now are you going to be quiet and be civil or do I've to do it again? The mischievous robot asked playfully getting hollers and hoots from Cliffjumper and Glyph who were doubled over laughing.

"(breaks out laughing) Cuz you got Bumble-peed! AHAHAHAH!" Glyph hooted.

"Ahem Bumblebee… stop lubricating on the human." Prowl stammered trying to stifle an upcoming laugh. The 3 women then joined the laughing only for the commander to walk off angrily.

"What was that stuff?" asked the doctor still trying to contain her amusement and Glyph soon answered her question.

"Lubricant." She answered simply and the 3 ladies burst into another fit laughing leaving the blue fembot to chuckle herself. Prowl soon regained his composure and cleared his throat (?) getting the 3 mini-bots attention.

"Well you 3 until Prime gets here the 3 of you are to watch over the pilots. You'll be their guardians." This got Misato's attention as she was their legal guardian (though how she managed the job was left up to speculation by her superiors).

"Waita minute waita minute here I'm Shinji's and Asuka's guardian here. What am I chopped liver!" The raven haired woman complained. Prowl didn't seem concerned about Misato's reaction in fact it seemed like he expected it.

"Can you fight off 7 heavily armed Decepticon warriors or an entire army? Especially w/your primitive firearms?" Prowl said calmly to Misato w/out any malice in his voice. The police car styled robot sat himself at Misato's eye level. His ice blue optics stared at her.

"I thought so… look I'm not trying to be offensive Miss Katsuragi I'm trying to prevent death and destruction on a planetary scale. Anyway Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and I will stand guard here while the 3 mini-bots keep an optic on the kids and their school. Powerglide will make continuous flybys over the city every half hour until the Ark can get here. Your boyfriend Kaji will be covered by Sideswipe when he's healed up and you'll be covered by Hot Rod. Don't take it the wrong way but I don't trust that Ikari man. Not 1 micron." After finishing his small speech Prowl walked off. Misato turned to the doctor.

"The commander doesn't like those guys does he?" Misato said to her blonde college friend who simply nodded. Misato then went on to her office and got her coat and several files Ritsuko printed out for confusing the other woman.

"Where're you going?" Ritsuko asked.

"The answer is simple I'm leaving for home and see my kids." She responded simply and went for the exit.

-Parking lot-

Misato walked to her car (considering the trouble w/them getting wrecked all the time you wonder where she buys them from) and fiddled w/the keys when suddenly an engine started up scaring the woman out of her wits. Looking around and seeing nothing the woman was scared to near death by another noise this time a car horn. She also heard faint thuds from behind her and now she was spooked. Timidly she turned around and thankfully to her surprise it was Hot Rod hunched over in the parking lot a bit squished as he was contained under the low ceiling.

"Sweet God Hot Rod ya scared the living shit outta me!" Misato scolded the Autobot warrior and by no definition pleased w/him. He seemed hurt by her scolding him. He gave her a look… like a whipped puppy and Misato immediately felt bad.

"Sorry but Prowl said to follow you as I'm supposedly supposed to follow you. Prowl's like that. Just to lighten the mood… wanna hear a joke?" The young Autobot asked the woman. Misato just got into her car.

"Tell me over the radio if you can." She replied after strapping on her seatbelt and starting up the car engine and drove off. Hot Rod then converted back into his customized Dome Zero sports car mode and followed her.

-highway—

Soon the 2 individuals were laughing (via the radios) about the various pranks they pulled over their lives it astounded Misato that 2 of them were so alike. Now Misato told Hot Rod another one.

"Lemme tell you about the time I put itching powder in Ritsuko's bra in 8th grade during April Fool's Day (who says they can't celebrate it over there). Boy she was pissed at me for 4 months. But still no matter how long it's been I still crack up about it whenever I watch the tape I made. Oh Lord that was funny." Soon the 2 had arrived at the Katsuragi residence. Misato slowed her car down unbuckled herself only to wait for Hot Rod to change into his robot mode but he didn't do it.

"Coming Hot Rod?" The woman asked the Dome Zero pleasantly.

"I'll stick around here… don't worry I'll won't scare any meter maids off. I call it the (gets a spooky tone) possessed car gag. Hheheheh!" The robot joked.

- Katsuragi residence-

"Alright. Just don't scare anyone too much." Misato playfully warned the young Autobot. The woman then went inside the apartment to find her charges Shinji and Asuka flipping the channels obviously bored.

"Can't find nothing on?" She asked the redhead.

"Nothing but reports about the Autobots and the Decepticons and that Prowl bot meeting w/the Prime Minister and the Mayor. Mein Gott to think our life couldn't be any more screwed up than it already is." The German girl grumbling about the situation involving Prowl meeting the government higher ups. Shinji just seemed in thought about something which Misato noticed.

"Shinji is something the matter?" Misato asked her charge.

"Project Instrumentality… my father plans on killing everyone the planet just to further our quote "evolution". I already don't like him now… he's just a cold hearted murdering worthless piece of crap!" The normally boy half shouted catching his guardian and his redheaded housemate off guard. Asuka while not on very pleasant terms w/the boy seemed to know why the cause of his anger ate at him so much… he hated his dad real bad.

"I need to be alone for awhile. I'll contact Bumblebee to pick me up." Shinji then took out his cell phone and dialed Bumblebee's contacting frequency. Soon the yellow bot answered.

"This is Bumblebee the scrappiest Autobot there is… how may I help you?" Shinji spoke into the communicator.

"Bee it's me Shinji. It… it's important." The boy spoke w/a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh well wait for me at the front door. I'll pick ya up soon." Bumblebee responded to the boy via radio. Misato seemed concerned by Shinji's sudden stern look and questioned him about it.

"What's the matter Shin?" Misato asked concerned greatly. It wasn't always her male charge blew up on her in a fit of frustration.

"I've a few things to tell him. Things that have waited too long." Shinji said w/a stern look on his face surprising both the ladies in the house (Asuka thought maybe he isn't so weak and spineless).

-I wish I had an Angel by Nightwish plays

-apartment exterior door-

Shinji was still waiting for his Autobot buddy until finally Bumblebee arrived and parked near Hot Rod. The mock Dome Zero seemed amused by the smaller Autobot's reason for being here.

"So you 2 gonna tell off that slaghole of a commander eh?" Hot Rod joked to his smaller buddies. Shinji simply waved his hand around w/a gesture that said that was not the case.

"Fine… just don't do anything too reckless." The woman warned him. The small yellow Citroen Xsara then drove off to NERV.

-NERV – commanders office

The commander's office was creepy to say the least and outright terrifying at the most. It had an almost aura of evil coming from it. The ceiling had a large Sephiroth (Sefiroth ?) making the room have more dread added to it. The commander had a large desk (over compensation maybe?) making the man seem even more intimidating. In short the room was creepy period and would scare the piss out of anyone called into it. He and the Sub-Commander named Kozo Fuyutsuki were in overdrive trying how to work these events out of the scenario. W/the data the Dr. Akagi retrieved from the Axalon's computer databanks told him about the Autobot's and Decepticon's. These Cybertronian's as they called themselves were truly "living" machines completely aware of themselves. They claimed their war had been going on for at least 9 million years… much longer than any human war. The fact they knew and explained Project Instrumentality to the whole facility and would likely spill the beans to the UN there meant the commander's plan was dead on the spot.

"This Prowl fellow doesn't seem like the type to take bribes sir so that's out the window." Said the Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki. What the sub-commander said made sense it seemed Prowl and the rest of the Axalon crew could not be persuaded out of informing the UN of Instrumentality. This was worrisome to say the least and outright dangerous at the most.

"An alien war will not stop my plans." The commander reassured himself and then Shinji walked in into or rather burst into the room and saying he was pissed was an understatement.

"Here's a question you should ask yerself father. How'll mom greet you up there I imagine she'll be pissed using your own son for global genocide. Yeah she'll be very happy to see you." Shinji said a hint of venom in his voice. The bearded man said nothing. Shinji the turned to leave and threw his NERV card at the man.

"What are you doing?" The commander asked simply.

"The answer is simple I'm leaving. Consider this my resignation father keep yer damn card." The boy fueled on hatred for the man responsible for his cowardice and manic depression threw his ID card at the floor.

"Don't turn yer back on me 3rd and don't you dare go out that (Shinji kicks door back open) door. (Shinji walks and fumes down hallway) Don't you walk away from me young man." The man saw startled by his comm. link going on.

"Surprising hmm… well I figured as much considering how badly you treated him and everyone in the facility. Like they're pawns in an earth chess game… it serves you right I can't wait 'til Prime gets here he'll really give it to you." Prowl said taunting/giving his 2 cents from the intercom system obviously amused by this turn of events w/Shinji.

"Damnable alien robot." Gendou said insulting Prowl back.

"Shaddup ya slagger! If you could see my hand right now I had a ready finger for ya." Prowl said mocking the bearded man inciting him to smash the comm. w/his fist and injuring his hand.

"You've lost Gendou might want to just give in gracefully." The sub-commander thought to himself making a small smile.

- Katsuragi residence-

Bumblebee drove back to the Katsuragi apartment residence. After which Shinji got out Bumblebee transformed into robot mode. The place was quiet but Hot Rod was still keeping guard and had several dozen parking violation tickets stickered to him (not that he didn't mind he found it amusing). The mock compact car spoke upon seeing the 2 wondering where Misato their guardian was.

"Hey where's that Misato lady at? Where is she Hot Rod?" Bumblebee asked the Dome Zero impersonator.

"She left to go back to NERV to get some files out from the computer's hard drive after Shin's little stunt he pulled on his dear old dad. She'll be back at dawn at least that's what she said anyway." Shinji finally got the door open and but before he went into the building he asked Hot Rod something.

"Is Asuka still here?"

"Yep and slag is she fragging mad at you. Better watch yer step Shin or you'll be a dead bot walking." Hot Rod half warned/joked to the boy who went inside to find Asuka fuming.

"Well, well, well the Autobot's main human toy returns to the nest. Boy am I pissed at you 3rd siddown!" The German redhead ordered the boy. "Well idiot you might as well explain yerself before I slaughter you." Asuka continued to fume venting her rage on the boy who oddly didn't seem afraid of her this time. Asuka hot as a volcano got right into his face and shouted some more at him. "Won't answer huh… I'm giving you 3 seconds to respond to me on why I shouldn't skin you alive!" Asuka hollered at him so loud Bumblebee and Hot Rod heard her. (damnit she's a hateful **** right now ain't she?)

"Asuka I know why yer mother killed herself." Shinji said simply catching the German girl off guard. She leapt at the boy pilot pinning him onto the couch and glaring at him ready to tear him apart at a second notice.

"What do ya know about my mother stooge… (grabs collar) tell me you spineless jellyfish tell me now!" The redhead demanded but to her confusion Shinji didn't seem angry at all or even scared of her temper like he usually was.

"My father is the reason Asuka. (face gets serious) If he hadn't been messing around w/Adam in the 1st place in the Antarctic 2nd impact wouldn't have happened. If 2nd impact hadn't happened yer mother would've never tried to activate your EVA and making herself go insane since they would've never been built anyway and is the very reason for your hostility to everyone. Do you see what I'm getting at here indirectly my father is the cause of this whole mess of a world we have. So if you wanna blame somebody blame him. My mother's death was no accident the same reason her soul is absorbed into that… that monstrosity of a Bio-Mech that the Dr. built and her mother's soul is in EVA 0 used and tossed away by my father. He cares for nothing but himself but I'm different I care for everyone including you Asuka though you might not like the idea. Like I said this whole thing is caused by my father pure and simple. Now go ahead w/the insults but I had to get that off my chest." Shinji said waiting for Asuka's verbal abuse to come but strangely it didn't.

For once in her life Asuka was speechless… this boy she had been mistreating for months (and had been nothing but kind to her the whole time) had just told the real why her cherished mother killer herself those years ago. This couldn't be true it just couldn't. It's not possible. "Yer lying Shinji it… this can't be true." Asuka said half scoffing but Shinji just shook his head glumly. Asuka now had to get proof of what the 3rd was saying.

"What's yer proof?" She inquired slightly curious.

Shinji held up a small and rather ordinary CD. "Hot Rod burned it for me and the info was downloaded by Glyph and Prowl. Here's your proof Asuka and I hope we can maybe be friends after this." The boy said timidly handing over the disc. She then put into the DVD player while Shinji retired to his room and after some minutes he heard Asuka's waterworks.

Soon Asuka came into his room. Her eyes were puffy from crying her eyes out and finally dealing w/the feelings she long since buried away. "Shinji I've been acting like a total witch to you and treated you like shit even though you've been nothing but kind to me from the start. I've seen the CD its proof enough i'm sorry. (bursts into tears) Shinji I/m sorry please I'm sorry I'm really sorry. How can you ever forgive me?" Asuka flung herself onto his bed and continued to cry while Shinji just let her cry her pain away that she buried so long ago. (sorry folks I made this part a bit too quick but I need to get the 2 past their squabbles and into a real friendship sorry rest assured it'll be filled w/bumps) After crying the 2 teens fell asleep.

-next morning—

The next morning Misato had gotten home from NERV and went get her stored and ready-made breakfast but before she did that she checked on the kids. Asuka wasn't in her room and Shinji wasn't up which only 1 thing… something the woman didn't want them doing yet. Misato sped into Shinji's room ready to curse him out only to find the 2 pilots curled up sleeping contently. Misato looked around the room seeing no clothes thrown about she breathed a sigh of relief and cursed herself for thinking what she thought had happened. She also retired to sleep. The city for now could sleep easily thank to the Autobots.

-To Be continue in Chapter 3-

Well folks how's the long awaited chapter 2? As I said before I had to get some other fics and documents done before this got completed. Now our 3 Mini-bots escort the kids to school where their friend and school meet them (remember chap 1 w/the Kensuke remark?). Anyway Optimus Prime will soon arrive (in the Ark no less) too and the rest of the Autobot team (Grimlock/Mirage/Roadbuster/Whirl/Arcee/Trailbreaker/Hound to name a few). Well hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of the "Cybertronian Invasion". This has been writer TURP signing off for the night good night;)


	3. The Ark

Cybertronian Invasion 3

Ok folks sorry it took so long to update but I said I would not abandon the story so here's chapter 3. The Ark arrives carrying the rest of the Autobot's from Hound, Grimlock, Windcharger, Tracks, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, and other odds and ends. Again I own nothing so you can't sue and also fic is rated K+ for robot violence and basic swearing.

-chapter 3 – The Ark

-Tokyo 3 NERV

In the deep bowels of NERV it was calm for once… which was odd considering that a unique race of transforming robots whose alien civil had been carried onto the small planet. For the past 9 million years their war raged draining their world known as Cybertron of its once abundant sources of energy. Earlier a small crew of them called Autobots arrived to the planet based on ancient artifact data only their enemies the diabolical Decepticons had pursued them and now Earth is involved in their alien conflict.

In the building the Autobot named Prowl was going over data scans of the city named Tokyo-3 but so far nothing. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was on a nearby metal walkway level with his face. "Prowl have you found anything? Any potential Decepticon activity?"

"Nothing doctor and frankly it's good news so far. No news is good news." He said back going over the computer data. "Once the Ark gets here we'll need to construct a base as well as fortify this place too in case of attack."

Miss Maya came into the room next along the walkway. "Prowl just how many Autobots are coming on the Ark if I may ask?"

"Numerous Maya firstly my commander Optimus Prime, Dynobot Commander Grimlock, plus the Aerialbots and our elite warrior Drift." Prowl went on to the two.

-meanwhile in the dark of space

Meanwhile however in the dark depths of space a large orange star cruiser emerged slowly from a worm-hole. The Autobot insignia was clearly seen on the large hull. This was the Ark a massive ship capable of carrying over 200 crew members. Its body resembled a triangular cone flattened down into an oval. It sped at maximum thrust towards Earth.

-Ark bridge

On the bridge a large group of varied Autobots were going over varied tasks. The white and green accented engineer Wheeljack looked up from his console. "Prime we're to be arriving at Earth in approximately 3 Earth hours." The engineer said as the fins on the sides of his head flashed blue as he spoke.

Prime himself sat in his command chair looking over the data Glyph relayed to him and the Ark. "It seems Glyph and the others bit off more than they could shred. Jazz power engines at full speed toward planet Earth! We need lots of luck on this one and lots of Energon."

"Aye-aye Prime let's boogie!" The white alien looking slash based warrior said inputting the command codes on his console. "Let's jam!"

"Blaster contact the engineering room on security plans once we arrive." Said another robot bearing a red head and again an alien looking car mode.

"We're fine Red Alert, Elita-1, Brawn and Hot Spot are gearin' up fer the preparations when we land." Replied a very southern sounding voice from the communication lines.

"Good one less thing to worry over." Red Alert said trying to relax. "The war's getting to me I just know it."

The Ark sped on toward Earth at maximum warp carrying with it much needed reinforcements plus weaponry, tools, and hardware needed by the Axalon crew.

-begin Transformers Theme by Powerglove (give it a listen;)

-meanwhile on Earth

Back on Earth however it was just about sun up in Tokyo-3 as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper honked their horns awaiting their charges… the young and timid Shinji Ikari and loud and brash Asuka Langley Sorhyu. "C'mon you two I don't wanna start getting Cosmic Rust get the lead the lead outta yer cabooses!" The yellow car called to the apartment.

Cliffjumper called to a certain redheaded girl. "Oh c'mon Asuka I ain't got all day yer worse than Pathfinder is! She's a real hexagonal nut always polishing that armor of hers! C'mon!" He spouted off honking even more getting steadily more annoyed.

Finally the pair exited through the front door as Cliff got a dirty look from the girl. Misato found it amusing that somebody wasn't taking her royal high and mighty routine for once instead the two kind of argued like an old married couple… kind of.

As if on cue Hot Rod followed after Misato to NERV in case of attack as the set of red and yellow scouts went off toward the pilot's school building.

-soon

Along the way the two met with Glyph who was driving Rei along. "So Rei what's like meeting an alien hmm?"

"I am not sure… I've only heard of such but passed it off." She said in her quiet toned voice looking up into the bright early morning sky. Not a cloud was to be seen anywhere… soon the small blue armored robot's allies would be arriving in under 90 minutes and counting.

"So what is Cybertron like anyways?" Asuka asked the red warrior.

"Well it was a nice place… there was Crystal City and the Sapphire Gardens. It was beautiful the deep blue gems glistened and resonated in the pale blue liquid methane. Then there's Iacon City, and Cybertropolus, plus a lot of others too many to say. All in all my home looks like a mechanical world the size of Saturn with a patchwork city state design." He went on as the six drove along.

Bumblebee tried to get his young human friend to talk with him but got nothing but stares or sighs… the Autobot would need Perceptor to access the NERV personal files to get to know his buddy a bit more.

-and so at school

By the time the six had arrived at school the usual crowd of Hikari, Kensuke, and the jock Toji were a bit surprised to see the pilot trio arrive by compact car. Also none of them had a driver whatsoever… something Toji immediately questioned. "Ok call me nuts but why do the not have drivers? Usually things like cars... they need those."

"Probably remote controlled." The nerd guessed… likely from his experience with tech or sci-fi based types of things.

Hikari looked the three vehicles over for a bit as her classmates went into the doorway. The three were a red Citroen Xsara, one yellow, and a smaller blue almost go-cart like variant. Based on what Kensuke always rambled on about day after day she was hard pressed to give another option. "Kensuke perhaps for once you're right… for once it had to happen sometime."

Once the three arrived they were barraged by the usual set of questions… who made the cars, why, for how long were they out, and a few others.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile outside the building the cars hadn't left… most thought they'd return the pilots back home after school was out. Glyph's scanners looked the building over. "So this is a human school interesting isn't you two?"

"Glyph up yer afterburner we ain't here to study the wildlife like I said before so stuff it. Everything is facinating to you... Primus help me." Cliffjumper grumped to her frankly annoying sense of curiosity of the planet. He didn't like being here whatsoever.

"I don't think so... it's a nice planet. Small but nice. I might get to liking it." Bumblebee went on as he converted to robot form. "Ok first thing on extended missions is get to know the planet's personal history, of life, civilizations, fossil record, myths, that sort of thing. And the best way is to read a book."

Seeing his logic the other two went to robot mode as well as Glyph went to the nearest office on the ground looked to find the principal's office… which was by circumstances found out by Glyph herself. "Office should be that window over there by the left cornerstone."

The blue armored alien gently tapped on the window which had the blinds closed. The tapping kept up as slowly the glass opened up revealing Mrs. Sayaka Katou middle aged women a few years older than Misato but looked quite a bit older. She looked up seeing Glyph staring down at her while she looked up in shock. "Uh is it possible that we borrow a set of three history books to read while we're stationed here… please?"

Looking up at the female sounding robot she took an intake of what she asked… she wanted three history books not a H-bomb so why the hell not? "Here a set of three plus a biology, health, and science for kicks… um could you um Autobots was it keep a low profile… err what I'm saying is um please keep your noise down."

Cliffjumper gave a dry deadpan salute to the lady. "Ok chief."

And so the trio of aliens entertained themselves by going over the Earth's history as they drank up some Energon rations they'd stored in their torso armor. And also by this time Hikari was passing out some flyers for a budget fund raiser when she happened to spy from her eye's little corner the triad of robots just sitting out in front of the school on the grassy yard. "Huh? What in the… Good greif! Everybody come and look! Out the window!"

Now normally the class took Hikari as a very studious serious minded girl but this was different she just started shouting when she got a peek out the window. Something she never did mind you so the class went to look at what she was shouting over. The class was shocked to see a trio of tall robots going over some old text books going over history, science, and biology. The robots bore the same armor as the triad of cars that the pilots had been given a ride by. "Ok you three please explain this before I get a migraine from it while trying to figure it out alone on my own time."

"Oh boy…" Was all the timid boy could say to everyone who stared him down.

"Shiest… " Was all Asuka could utter out.

Rei however being the one of logic decided to end the staring contest as her fellow classmates often called it so very colorfully. "I believe a few explanations are in order come follow us please."

-outside

The whole class plus student body were now outside looking over the three of the pilots new blown secret err rather barely kept secret that is. "Ok now I feel like some alien museum exhibit. I really hate this planet." Cliffjumper grumped as he sat Indian style on the grass as the kids stared at him.

"Oh Cliff be nice." Glyph warned him.

Giving Glyph a half closed optic glance he spoke again. "Up yer afterburner ya fragger."

"Forgive them two we've been kinda stir crazy for quite awhile now so ignore Cliffjumper and his cursing." Bumblebee mentioned to them all still seated.

"Um Toji, Hikari Kensuke these are our friends the Autobots Glyph, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee." Shinji said introducing the three robots to his class and student body.

"Wow aliens! Shinji you are my best pal! Whoo!" He called out happy as he could be knowing a guy who knew alien robots.

"Yeah we're from the far off planet of Cybertron millions of… " Bumblebee said as Cliffjumper shut him up not wanting to hear the same origin story over and over again.

"Argh! Bee shut it up! I knew we shoulda recorded that… we'll be repeating it for quite awhile while we're stationed in the city." Cliff once again grumbled out getting annoyed over the issue.

"Anyways the point is… huh? Ooh forgot I had the last several ounces left of my ration well aft up I say." Glyph guzzled her Energon then suddenly gave what sounded like a hiccup or something like it. "I tell you all one thing this planet is great lots of science, myths, and ancient uh um… Ancient or was it old err some kinda stuff and ya dig err dig it up and well lotsa old rusted and rocky stuff around. I tell ya one thing the bad old days on Cybertron… oh Cybertron sweet land. The land of… the land... of the metal moon! Whoooo!" Glyph finished up with another hiccup then fell over backwards obviously unconscious err what counted as unconscious for the Autobots that is.

"She drunk… I think." Toji mentioned almost not believing what he just saw. A robot evidently getting drunk then passing out was a new one on him.

"What happened to Glyph you two?" Hikari asked getting nervous about the female robot. "Will she be alright?"

"Oh Hikari don't worry she just over energized herself… in a few cycles she'll be fine." Cliffjumper uttered out looking over the semi offline female Autobot then a beeping got his attention. "Oh fraggit! NERV wants us um Asuka, Rei err Shinji we'll be back in an hour or so NERV wants us for something big. See you all."

The two consisting of Bee and Cliff converted into their car mode and carried Glyph on their roofs and drove to NERV.

-NERV

By the time the three had gotten to NERV Glyph had finally come to… and she wasn't very happy about being driven around like some old cargo. But Ritsuko had plans for her… in private along with the staff Miss Maya Ibuki. The two err frankly just Cliffjumper grumped out the room as Bumblebee gave an apologetic look to the pair as he went after his red comrade.

-central computer room

"So what'd you two want me for hmm?" Glyph asked as she was looking over the large screen while the blonde and assistant were on a metal catwalk above the Autobot scientist.

"This… we found odd signals like this for the past 30 minutes. Here take a listen to it." The faux blonde played what appeared to be some kind of high pitched wailing type of sound… total incomprehensible by modern human tech but not by Cybertronian technology (it's the sound from the '07 film trailer).

"Doctor something else is coming through… it's another signal of even higher strength." The younger woman half exclaimed.

Glyph looked over the signal wave lengths then knew it immediately. Her comrades were calling to her and the Axelon. "It's the Ark! It's coming… like right now! C'mon or you'll miss it!" Glyph called out as she ran out the exit the staff built into the walls of NERV.

"Ark?" Maya said lost completely.

"C'mon let's follow her Maya and get Misato I want more than vague answers from this Optimus Prime…" The doctor grumped as the two ran out the exit door after the alien guest.

-outside

-begin New Divide by Linkin Park

By this time Misato had joined up with the three as something was rapidly approaching the planet… and huge too judging by the satellite scans in near orbit. Then slowly in the space vacuum nearby to Earth out it came… all 2 miles of the Ark.

As the massive ship hit the atmosphere it glowed red hot but its high tech alien shielding held as it continued to descend toward Tokyo-3 and came into the sight of the entire city including a very shocked Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke and err well frankly the whole student body as the massive orange ship kept on until it came upon a large barren area from early Angel battles as it slowly came to a slow landing. The red robot with the blue head and semi based body went out first.

"So this Earth… a beautiful planet alright Megatron you want to fight then bring it to me not the humans. Aerialbots, Whirl, Treadbolt, Jetfire, Cosmos, Blades scout around and maintain flight. Hot Spot, Res-Q, Inferno, Beachcomber, Seaspray, and Pyro maintain your cover until you're all given the signal. Red Alert, Blaster, Arcee, Springer, Steeljaw, Elita-1 and Grimlock keep an optic on the Ark until we get back. Hound, Ultra Magnus, Trailbreaker, Hoist, Jazz, Bluestreak, Kup, Smokescreen, Huffer, Brawn, Roadbuster, Mirage, Ratchet, Ironhide, Perceptor and Wheeljack you're all with me now Autobots transform and roll out for NERV." The robot said as its body converted into a COE semi cab.

Following after it was a whole armada of vehicles: an army green military Jeep Hurricane, a smaller Hummer SUV in an oil green hue, a white "street rally" tuned Pontiac Solstice, a silver Nissan 350Z, a maroon and blue racing Nissan 350Z, a blue Indy racer, a red SUV, an ambulance SUV, a pale red prototype half-track truck, a white COE semi with a hi-tech trailer attached.

Also following along was an orange/army green modified M117 Guardian Armored Security vehicle, Volvo FH Globetrotter semi tractor-trailer cab with hook-crane attachment, a black camper truck, green and orange tow truck, and finally a teal Dodge Magnum pickup truck. And away they went headed for NERV to meet up with their Earth based allies.

-and soon

Misato took a look into the distance then saw a whole squadron of vehicles coming straight for the building… The woman initially was in shock. "Are those all Autobots Glyph?"

Glyph looked them all over as they got closer. "Of course… Prime, Magnus, Searchlight, Brawn, Roadbuster, Huffer, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Jazz, Tracks, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Ironhide, Mirage plus loads of others."

The red COE semi finally stopped in front just short of the three ladies and the Autobot. "Looks just like a truck amazing mimicry." Ritsuko commented.

"Doctor, Misato, and Maya meet my commander my leader Optimus Prime." Glyph said talking about the truck. The truck then contorted and reconfigured it's body into the robot mode as it towered over them a over Glyph a bit. Ritsuko thought Prowl was big but Prime was bigger by a few feet.

"Well sempei freaky isn't it?" Maya half joked to the blonde.

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi I presume? Where are my soldiers at?" He asked simply without any hint of cruelty in his voice.

"Err Hot Rod's watching my friend Misato, Bumblebee is watching a pilot of ours named Shinji, Cliffjumper is watching Asuka while Rei was being guarded by Glyph, another operative Kaji is currently being watched by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Powerglide are on patrol around the city, and your second in command Prowl's deep in NERV sir." The blonde mentioned to the high and powerful alien commander.

"Then it's there we'll go my good doctor I do want to study these Evangelions more closely." The pale prototype half-track based robot mentioned off handedly to the trio of ladies.

The customized 2015 Rasto based mech piped in next. "Good idea Perceptor in fact we may be able to improve them against damage."

"Oh how rude of me these are my troop's Perceptor our scientist, special operations Jazz, Huffer mechanical engineering, Wheeljack engineer, head of security Ironhide, warriors Roadbuster and Brawn plus veteran Kup, Hound and Rollbar our scout force, Bluestreak and Blurr our gunners, chief medical officer Ratchet, Iacon city commander Ultra Magnus." Prime pointed to the red half track, the "street rally" tuned Pontiac Solstice, then the 2015 Rasto, red SUV, Volvo, armored vehicle, prototype Hummer, and the Dodge Magnum was last.

"Prime I'm sending Trailbreaker, Hoist, Smokescreen, Mirage, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Huffer on ahead to examine these Evangelion units. Take Miss Maya and the doctor along." Magnus said to the other remaining vehicles.

"Great we're stuck on another backwater dustball… just great!" The Volvo complained as it drove on ahead grumping over the issue.

"Huffer shut yer vocal unit!" Wheeljack yelled back as Maya stepped inside. "Ignore him he's always like this Maya."

"Yeah you over talking metallic headed meatball!" The racing Nissan went off also yelling to Huffer to basically shut up.

"Now Smokescreen shush… ahem now doctor as a maintenance expert I'll need full observation of your creations… err EVA's 0 through 2 I take it?" Hoist mentioned.

"So how long have you been two ladies fighting the Angel war hmm… reminds me of the time on Alpha Nine the shreckerbats had us pinned down like lug nuts…" The Dodge based Kup went on over an old war memory as the smaller group went underground.

"So I guess you both want to have a word with my commander then right… about time someone stepped up to him." Misato said to Prime and Magnus as the remaining warriors drove inside NERV.

-eventually

By the time the Autobots were situated in the building the commander was doing figurative back flips… his scenario was shot completely down the john. Now he was having a few words with the two semi cab based warriors with the sub-commander watching intently. Magnus was currently giving the stubborn bearded man an earful of rants on decency, proper leadership, and trust despite what he said about his wife. "I don't care what you want commander the gift of life is a gift for every world I've gotten all the information I need to have you… you miserable excuse for a human being for plots of world over genocide."

"My Autobots fight because I trust them and they trust me to carry on the war however long until it is won and Megatron is defeated once and for all. You forget one thing Gendou freedom is the right of all sentient beings including humanity and that includes your pilots and employees. I'd never throw their lives away just for a selfish goal… what would Yui say if she found you trying this to your own child? She'd likely at least sterilize you and at most murder you." Prime said to man.

"Optimus has a point sir… what would she say? Humanity's involved in the Cybertronian Wars now the project is dead might as well let it die with what little dignity it had." The elder of the men suggested as Gendou simply glared as his finely constructed house of cards was finally falling down at long last. "He's been in command for several millennia."

Gendou gloated as he still one last thing to try err rather SEELE to try. "But SEELE still exists… they've the same plan so you've still lost Optimus Prime."

"Oh you mean uh them huh? Not a problem Brawn's all over it as we speak." Wheeljack said popping up from out of nowhere leaving Gendou with nothing. "Frankly Prime I'm gonna go study Lilith for a bit understand them Angels more." He added as he scooted from the large chamber.

-SEELE headquarters – location unknown

"This wasn't in the scenario. What do we do?" Number four spouted off over the arrival of the Autobots, the Ark and their commander Optimus Prime.

Number three also hadn't the foggiest thing to try. "We can't try anything… gentlemen we're facing the power and might with a civilization far superior to us… even the Mass Productions wouldn't stand a chance."

Suddenly the wall began to be punched apart until the oil green based Hummer Autobot revealed himself. "Hey boys wanna play a game of kick the slagholes huh? Do ya? Name's Brawn SEELE I presume right?"

"Guards take him down!" Number two shouted out as various guars poured into the room ready to fir on Brawn.

"Y'know what I don't take so easy." Brawn added as varied shouts and rants were being spouted off from the inside of the room.

From behind the room's doorway came another battle cry. "Hey hold still this won't hurt a bit I just wanna break yer gun in half that's all not yer arm. Ahahah!" Brawn joked as he was essentially tearing the room to bits and breaking guns too and having fun doing it too.

"You nutcase!" Yelled out a guard.

"Stop him! NOW!" SEELE six yelled but to no avail his efforts were in vain as Brawn kept up his tirade. And so the world had rose from the Angel war but sank into the Cybertronian wars… can Earth survive this new development?

-to be continued

Well finally chapter four is up… I had to finish it before the new year started the bits of last minute updating before 2011 and like I mentioned I had to get some other fics and documents done before this got completed. Next the Nemesis arrives which includes Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream Sunstorm, Dirge, Devastator and all the rest. Also one important item of note I'm using the Classics, Universe, and Generations bodies for the robots so if you want to look any up just go to and you'll get your answers. Also a bit of friendship begins to develop between Kensuke and Rei (bizarre in fanfiction but not unheard of though). How were the bits with Brawn and Glyph getting drunk or attacking SEELE in a tirade? Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Duels and Vectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steal", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Also readers check out my polls if you want… put a few votes in and tell what you want up next. Well hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of the "Cybertronian Invasion". This has been writer TURP signing off for the night good night;)


	4. Preparations

Cybertronian Invasion 4

Ok folks sorry it took so long to update but I said I would not abandon the story so here's chapter 4. Like my new chapter of EctoVectors a series of personal and mechanical problems sprang up. I might expain more if anyone wants to know why. Amyways here's chapter 4... Preparations. Story is still rated K+ or E10+ or everyone 10 and up for robot violence and basic swearing. Also one important item of note I'm using the Classics, Universe, and Generations bodies for the robots so if you want to look any up just go to and you'll get your answers. I don't own EVA, Transformers, or any song I put in this story. Songs

-chapter 4- Preparations

As the Jeep Hurricane based Autobot Hound and fellow Jeep Rollbar drove along the northern section of the Japanese island Honshu a conversation started up between them. "This planet sure is scenic eh Rollbar?"

"Huh oh yeah I guess." Rollbar replied but truth be told his mind was wandering off to other things.

"Rollbar what's the matter on the Ark you couldn't keep your vocal unit quiet so what's the problem?" Hound asked again.

Rollbar then transformed into robot mode as Hound did the same. Hound knew Rollbar and he normally wasn't this quiet so something was up. "Well Hound this war's been going on 9 million years now give or take a few Earth centuries even if this planet does show us where the artifacts are hidden the war's been going on so long how do we know they'll even work?"

Hound didn't answer as his blue optics stared up into the predawn sky trying to find Cybertron somewhere up there then reverted to his Jeep mode while his fellow Autobot did the same.

"Magnus wants to meet with us anyways by noon." Rollbar added as the pair made their long drive back to Tokyo 3.

-meanwhile

-begin TRANSFORMERS EVO by Jam Project

Meanwhile back at NERV things were quiet for the moment as the extensive Cybertronian refits for the EVA's were almost within completion. The blonde doctor looked over the refitting on EVA 01. The work of of the Autobots Wheeljack, Hoist, Huffer, Erector, Grapple, and chief medical Ratchet was extremely well done. Huffer welded an armor plate into place over the shoulder section then Grapple used his crane arm to lower the next piece for Huffer to weld.

By this point most of the EVA's organic components were stripped out and replaced with Cybertronian tech. EVA 01's armor was a bit different now. The shoulder pylons were somewhat reduced while large pod-like wings sprouted of the backpack carrying powerful verniers. The arm armor was changed to a more segmented mechanical form but it still bore the writing "Eva - 01 Test Type" plus a large pointed shield was attached to the left limb and a powerful positron rifle. The simulators showed it could easily tear through even the strongest AT Field. Other weapons included an energy axe set like Optimus used.

The EVA's legs were also refitted with high power Cybertronian joints plus boosters on the sole bottoms and calves. The whole EVA's interior framework slash skeleton was altered with additional cybernetics to eliminate the need for organic replacements. A transformation cog was also installed allowing it to convert into a sleek Cybertronian styled jet but that fact was being a well kept secret from Shinji.

Perceptor was overseeing the refits personally. "Make sure all the fittings are securely welded into position."

EVA's 00 and 02 were being given similar refittings. Eva 00 was given an Energon saber and Sonic Machine Cannon but it's transformation was a Utahraptor mode. The dino's head could be seen as the new chest while the tail formed a booster wing backpack. During its transformation the EVA's arms folded up and formed the beast mode's ribcage section err at least what would be the ribcage. The beast arms were armed with Energon powered claws as were the feet claws. EVA 02 was given twinned Energon scimitars and a powerful plasma cannon. It's alternate form was a helicoptor resembling an Osprey helicoptor.

"Oh Wheeljack how goes the refitting?" Ritsuko asked from the catwalk just level with the engineer's chest.

"Oh it's going great doctor those materials you asked for are really turning out to be useful. That and our combined resources are a help too." He said as his "ear" horns lit up as he answered. Wheeljack also welded the last part onto the leg of Unit 00 which meant the refits were finished.

"Whew that was a job in a half. I think we'll need a break after this immense project." Hoist said putting away his tools as his friend Grapple transformed. He was a bit obsessive about his work and wanted to make sure it was finished correctly.

"Oh Huffer make sure all of the upgraded equipment's software was properly installed." Grapple called up to Huffer on a higher working platform section.

"Yeah I did but it probably won't matter we'll end up empties anyways and while I'm at it HUBBBUB!" Huffer started to rant but was shushed up by the nearby Erector clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Huffer shut up... " The yellow crane truck Erector griped out.

Elsewhere in NERV the computer techie Maya Ibuki was about to voice some of her concerns over the war with Optimus Prime. He was a wise old robot the young woman thought they didn't explain the exact cause of the war or how Optimus became the Autobot general. She thought she might as well ask as she went along the catwalk. "Um Optimus I was wondering something you said Cybertron was locked in civil war but tell me just how did you end in command of the Autobots?"

Two other Autobots both were a lot shorter than him gave him a look which he took notice as if to ask "that alright sir"? "Blaze Master. Iron Works return to the Ark I'll return later." Prime said simply as the two walked down the corridor to do as their leader said to do.

"That Maya is a long story." Optimus half explained.

"I got time." She replied. Optimus's optics seemed to glow a bit at seeing the look of sincerity in her eyes.

"Well I suppose it began on the Energon power stations at Iacon's docks, there was a simple worker named Orion Pax and his girlfriend Ariel. His friend Dion was also employed there. They lived a simple but honest living loading Energon cubes on the barges. They'd heard a supposed army being created by a powerful flying robot that had attacked several cities. Then they came face to face with him... Megatron. Megatron convinced the naive trio to load up his squadren of warriors but when Dion heard them discussing plans to lay waste to the city and Megatron turned his arsenal on them. The three barely survived and were rebuilt into more powerful bodies and continue the war to this very day Maya." Optimus explained.

"Wow... that was an epic story and I don't use epic very much." Maya thought as something else came to her mind just then. "Uh um whatever happened to Orion and Ariel? Where are they now?"

"They're much closer than you think." Prime said in a strange way which the computer techie couldn't make out for a moment.

"Wait a minute they're still here... You're Orion Pax and your girlfriend Elita-1 she was Ariel. You've just been rebuilt entirely." The techie figured out just then.

And speak of the robo-devil Elita-1 had just appeared strolling down the hall having heard the whole thing. "Your deductive reasoning Maya is extraordinary so far none of NERV have figured it out. Like Optimus I've my own squad of female Autobots to lead."

"Hmm... I just wonder if NERV can really help win your war." Maya sadly lammented.

"Don't worry Maya just remember "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" it is the saying I've followed since taking command of the Autobots." Prime admitted as the computer techie finally thought there was a hope of winning.

-deep space - begin Dead Gardens by Nightwish

Meanwhile in the dark depths of space around the planet Jupiter the large purple heavily angular warship called the Nemesis had appeared out of a tranwarp gate carrying the rest of the Decepticon fleet with it. On board the troops scrambled to get their invasion ready.

A frankly angular Decepticon set in lime green, orange, and charcoal grey named Banzaitron. "Lord Megatron we've homed in on the Darksyde... its location is on the moon of the third planet of this system."

"Same on my console system my lord." A deep turquise Decepticon with a red viser and mouthplate whose slim body style showed it was a female warrior. She also spoke in a raspy voice.

"Vamp's right we're all getting the same reading great glorious master Megatron." A large hulking purple soldier also remarked who knealt before Megatron himself... who resembled some sort of space cannon.

"Excellant work Vamp, Lugnut, and Banzaitron all we've to do is cripple the human's government"

Surrounding Megatron was a trio of Decepticons sharing the same Cybertronian jet mode differing only in color. One was primarily white with red and blue accents. The second in the middle was black with purple accents while the last was a pale blue with red accents. "Oh sure it is Megatron it'll work like all of the other plans you've concocted!"

"Silence your vocal module Starscream Megatron's plan is brilliant!" The blue jet snarled as he shoved Starscream into the clutches of the larger Decepticon named Lugnut.

"Master may I beat him into stasis lock for you?" Lugnut offered as Starscream quivered a bit looking up at the towering metal hulk.

"No I've a better idea... " Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at the jet soldier and blast him right into the control console rendering him into stasis lock. "Next time keep yer mouth shut Starscream I mean it."

-to be continued

Well finally chapter four is up. Also of taking note is that Lugnut and Lockdown are now G1 characters according to the . Now that the EVA's are rebuilt to Cybertron specs they will show off their power next chapter. Also the relationship between Asuka and Shinji will start to bloom. Also readers check out my polls if you want… put a few votes in and tell what you want up next. Well hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of the "Cybertronian Invasion". Again I apologize for the late updates but if reviews warrent it I'll explain why next chapter's prologue. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Duels and Vectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN" to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


	5. Nemesis Part 1

Cybertronian Invasion 5

Ok folks sorry it took so long to update again but I said I would not abandon the story so here's chapter 5. Since I finished EctoVectors and started up... eh skip I don't wanna bore you all with my personal life so this chapter is a two parter involving the Nemesis starship attacking Tokyo-3 so enjoy the first big action chapters. Story is still rated K+ or E10+ or everyone 10 and up for robot violence and basic swearing. Also one important item of note I'm using the Classics, Universe, and Generations bodies for the robots so if you want to look any up just go to and you'll get your answers. I don't own EVA, Transformers, or any song I put in this story.

-chapter 5) Nemesis - Part 1

-begin Call You... The Future of You and Me by Shinji Kakijima-NERV - EVA Overhauling site

It was all quiet at NERV as Maya Ibuki was going over the Eva's overhauling. She was going over the rebuilds with the crane based Autobot Erector and scientist Perceptor. She still had apprehensive feelings about getting out of the Angel War then thrown headlong into the Cybertronian Wars. "Perceptor are you sure these refits will even work?"

"Of course Maya I'm a genius afterall with this intellect of mine I helped construct the massive city bots Metroplex and Fortress Maximus. My calculations are flawless." Perceptor replied sounding like a stuffy human brainiac at some elite college. In many ways he acted much like Doctor Akagi. He then welded a large cable socket into place on the wall. The goal was fortify NERV and the Geofront itself against Decepticon attack.

Maya's did a double take on what the scientist mech just said. "City bots? You mean Autobots the size of entire cities!"

Erector was putting a nearby power cable in the section Perceptor just welded. Hoist the maintance truck hauled himself up through the LCL lake where the EVA's were once kept. "Of course it will Maya Perceptor is a bot who knows what he's doing as do I. If you wish I give you a ride to Wheeljack's lab he's doing tests on that Angel carcass and LCL. He's found it is blood of the second Angel Lilith. C'mon Maya I need the company." He said transforming into his truck form.

"Alright." Maya said hopping inside the cab. "Let's go." As the two drove along to Wheeljacks lab in the deeper sections of NERV.

During the occupation of NERV many of the staff had found a few Autobots to mingle with. The doctor had found a kindred spirit with Perecptor. Jazz and Blaster however had taken a liking to Shigeru and Makoto. They apparently introduced them to hard rock and industrial metal by bands like Mosquito-Milk, Powerman 5000, and Bon Jovi so much that the four often blared their tunes from the strett racer's massive speakers while linked up to the laptop Blaster who played the music.

Ladies man Kaji had found great bot to hang out with... the Lambo Sideswipe despite the objections of Sunstreaker his brother who seemed to dislike him for unknown reasons. Misato had found Hot Rod to a excellant marksbot and he shared her lovbe of driving like a mad demon on the road. Bumblebee had found a great friend in the shy Shinji. Neither wanted to fight but had for the greater good. Despite their arguing Cliffjumper and Asuka got along most of the time. Her rants and raving threats didn't phase him at all and he hollered back. Glyph and Rei however... well they were another story. Both were individuals who had their own little shell around them and rarely interacted with peers unless ordered. However Prime had ordered her to be her guardian and work with her... including getting the bluenette into socializing at school. The three were stationed on opposing sides of town keeping watch for the Nemesis.

There was word from Iacon from Leader-1 that the warship was rapidly approaching Earth... it seemed real war was brewing.

-Wheeljacks lab

In Jackie's lab as the human's liked to call him... was still trying to repair four critically injured Autobots. They were kept in large metallic pods which were trying to repair the damage they received from a near fatal battle. The quartet's leader Grimlock who converted into a Cybertronian tank. They formed the Dynobots and led the Lightning Strike Coalition. Grimlock had been watching over them since the arrival to earth never once .

As Hoist slowed down and let Maya exit him he transformed he turned to the engineer. "Well how is it going?"

"Not good I'm still not able to repair them outside of the portable CR chambers without them offlining." Wheeljack said in a saddened tone.

"Wheeljack must fix me Grimlock's fellow Dynobots." Grimlock added in his trademark stunted and clipped speech pattern.

Hoist well for lack of a better term hoisted Maya up to the chambers small windows... each of them read a name which she voiced outloud. "Slag, Snarl, Sludge, and Swoop... What happened to them Wheeljack? What happened to the LSC?"

Hoist then relayed the sad tale of their predicament. What Maya heard nearly broke her heart. "The group was acting on guard duty at Iacon bridge and during Decepticon diversion were lured toward a flammable containment tank which was swiftly hit by a stray shot. Grimlock was the least damaged but the others we're not even sure if they'll make it. If we can't take them out of the chambers we can't repair them. CR chambers are still extremely experimental and the only thing keeping their neuro circuits alive."

"Me Grimlock hate Decepticons! Me Grimlock hate the weak... but hate those who attack the weak even more." Grimlock proclaimed. However the tone he used made it clear he wasn't the sadistic badass he was made out to be by the Ark crew. He was worried for his comrades... who by the sound of things the rest of his squad might never recover.

With a few of the Autobots at the UN hammering out negotiations a few were hidden around town keeping watch for any sign of trouble be it Decepticon or not.  
Maya had only met a few of the crew she might never get to meet them. She decided to get right to the point. "Maybe Dr. Akagi can help with you all. Your brainpower combined might find a way to stablize them."

"Hmm... It worth shot Wheeljack we nothing to lose." Grimlock surmized... despite his speech he was actually much smarter than he let on.  
(Note: Grimlock and Dynobots are based on their Dreamwave comics War Within designs)

-Tokyo-3

Meanwhile speaking of the Lambo brothers and Kaji they were driving around through town with the ladies man seated in Sideswipe while his yellow brother drove through the early dawn sky as the sun continued to rise. Kaji was hungry and knew just the right place to go to. "Hey fellas mind if stop at Jack in a Box for breakfast?"

"Jack in the Box? How're you going to get breakfast from a child's toy?" Sunstreaker grumped out.

Kaji laughed at that one. "Jack in the Box is a fast food restaurant... they serve breakfast all day one of few places that do around here." Kaji said clarifying himself.

As the man gave the two directions and a few turns and streets they found the place. Not much to look at least that's what the yellow Lamborghini thought. The red brick masonry reinforced with steel rebar. Quite a few people were there too enjoying themselves. A large pole had a red sign on it... red with big white letters reading "Jack in the Box". Kaji ordered black coffee, a rice egg and sausage burrito, and an orange juice.

It was lucky the public knew of the Autobots so the transforming Lambos were slightly less unnerving... with slightly as the main word. The twins had a few synthesized Energon tanks which they took in as Kaji ate. "Y'know you helped me out Sideswipe. I usually did trilple agent work but now forget about it I can just work at NERV like normal.

As Kaji sipped his coffee he looked up at the rising sun. "Y'know you two they call Japan the land of the rising sun."

The man's words struck a chord with the red brother who thought humans and Autobots weren't so different afterall. "Well Kaji its not so bad gives us time to talk or as humans say BS right Sunny?" Sideswipe added.

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker grumped out in disgust. He hated the nickname... it sounded so dorky.

"Better than Streaker... way better. Do ya know what streaker means to humans?" Sideswipe said in a good natured tone.

Sunstreaker was hopelessly lost as Kaji. He whispered what it meant to Sunstreaker whose face went to that of outright shock. "You what? You humans get weird in college."

"You tend to get crazy in college that's what ya do." Kaji said chuckling a bit.

-eslewhere

Elsewhere in town things were heating up... an apartment building was ablaze with people trapped however help was on the way. Several Autobots going by the names of Artfire, Inferno, Hot Spot, Pyro, Streetwise, Stakeout the black rescue truck, and Blades the Eurocopter Dauphin rescue helicopter. "Wow now that's a fire!" Inferno said with a heavy southern drawl as he transformed from his pumper fire truck mode.

Inferno unleashed a stream of fore retardant spray from his arm blaster. The spray managed to put out flames near the fire escape. Fellow pumper truck Artfire assisted him.

"Quite a fire eh Blades?" The lighter red and caution striped fire truck said to the chopper who doused the flames with more retardant foam.

"Yup... boy I'm bored I wish I'd gone on the Axalon might've gotten some action." The red and white copter mused bored out of his mind.

Meanwhile Streetwise the white Nissan 350Z police car and Stakeout transformed into robot mode whose black vehicle body accented by a blue body. He helped the tenants escape down the fire escape while the powder blue Hot Spot who turned into a Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck was helping the local firefighters efforts. "Well at the same time I'm happy with just this." Stakeout admitted though he'd much rather be guarding the Ark right now.

The police finally showed up while Hot Spot spoke to them. "Well officers I hoped we were of great help. If anything like this comes about we'll be coming."

Hot Spot also shook the lead officer's hand as the seven Autobots headed into town waiting for any sign of trouble.

-Misato's place

Meanwhile at Misato's place the fighting between the pilots under Misato had finally started to quit... however it wasn't known if the cause Bee's findings on the true cause of Second Impact, the commander's tinkering with the Angel Adam. Another reason was that the redhead's abuse was being directed at CJ or Cliff as Asuka often called him alternating between them. But Misato guessed it was the former and when the two told her of the commander's involvement, her reaction was a typical one... she wanted to bust a brand new hole in his face. That even got a laugh out of Hot Rod parked outside the building.

The likes of the said Autobots were sitting patiently as their human companions finished up the breakfast Shinji had prepared for them all. As they ate Misato recieved a text messege from Perceptor involving modiifications to the three EVA's but said to keep the details secret. "Say I just got a text from Perceptor... something about the improved EVA's wanna go see them?"

"Misato how did they refit them?" Shinji said asking the big question.

"My thoughts exactly my EVA is a peice of well made art... I just those Autobozo's didn't ruin my baby." Askua half whined but nevertheless wanting details.

"Sorry Perceptor swore me to secrecy you'll have to see for yourselves. Optimus has already called Rei and she and Glyph will meet us there." Quickly the pilots ate as they wanted to see just what the EVA's looked like now after their rebuilds... their reactions would be the stuff of legends.

-NERV

With everyone present it was time to unveil the rebuilt Eva's... however some reactions weren't as grateful as other. "What did you robo-clowns do to my EVA!" Was the reaction Asuka had however Shinji and Rei were still undetermined as to what to think about this predicament.

The three mechs were completely overhauled and more resembled true machines not the organic shapes the teens were used to. Asuka's was still bright red but looked like it had some combat chopper cockpit behind its head. Shinji's was still purple with green accents but it bore a triangular shield and while its shoulder pylons were somewhat reduced while large pod-like wings sprouted of the backpack carrying powerful looking boosters. He saw arm armor had been changed to a more segmented mechanical form but it still bore the marking "Eva - 01 Test Type". Rei's looked like some dinosaur or even some wingless dragon.

Shinji timidly asked the big question. "So... what do they do?"

The construction crew consisting of Erector, Grapple, and medical officer Ratchet luckily were there to answer any questions. "Ok first the cockpit system is changed syncing is no longer needed. Just pilot it like you usually do. You don't have to worry about painful feedback or using LCL anymore." Ratchet explained.

"Good god no more smelling like blood... " Shinji muttered under his breath and snuck a glance at Asuka who now didn't have to worry about her precious hair. She looked long and hard for a shampoo that got rid the LCL stink yet kept it soft and silky now it was a thing of the past.

Rei gave no comment as she looked over her improved EVA and its saurian typed stylings. "What else are our EVA's capable of doing? Do they have any new armaments?"

"Well Unit 00 is equipped with an Energon saber, Sonic Machine Cannon, its beast mode is equipped with Energon powered claws. The backpack forms a jet powered booster set." Grapple went on. "Unit 01 is of course equipped with its shield, positron rifle and an Energon axe. Finally Unit 02 is was given twinned Energon scimitars and a powerful plasma cannon."

"Beast mode... ?" Rei uttered out lost.

Erector spoke up again. "Perhaps I can explain more thoroughly all of the EVA's have an alternate mode you can access by calling out your unit's number and call out transform. Its a way of increasing combat effectiveness."

"So they can transform? What does my baby turn into hmm?" Cocking an eyebrow Asuka asked immediately getting into a better mood at finding her mech can convert its body into something else.

Ratchet spoke up next. "Well 01 turns into a jet, 02 turns into a dual rotored heavy combat helicopter, and finally Unit 00 converts into a Utahraptor mode."

However shocking everyone was the alarm klaxons... in short trouble usually of the Angel variety. "Everyone I'm picking up a massive object rapidly approaching the planet... it measures about 2.5 miles long, 1.25 miles high, and a width of 1.75 miles!" Maya called from her new console nearby to the Eva refitting lab.

"Nemesis!" All three of the Autobots spit out in unison.

"Quickly get into your new plugsuits and Maya get to installing the new programming for the Eva's!" Ratchet ordered out as the three teens went to the changing rooms to get ready for a major battle.

"On it Ratchet!" Maya said saluting the medic as she went about inputting the codes for the data... her use as a computer tech was giving the Autobots an edge.

-Nemesis

The massive warship Nemesis emerged from a transwarp gate and it sped through Earth's atmosphere and slowed as it hovered over the city. The school students cowered as they looked up at it... even Kensuke thought it was doomsday! Immediately the city populace headed into the shelters hopefully to avoid getting anyone hurt.

The Nemesis crew readied themselves while reformatting their bodies into earthly forms. Megatron himself was ready to oversee the seige personally. The docking bay opened up as the the numerous evil machine warriors gazed over the city and a planet ripe for the plundering.

Firing rapidly were the new gun placements built around the city which did futile damage to the massive starships armor. Megatron looked his troups as the Nemesis strangely did not return fire but Megatron who changed into an earth fusion blaster. "Decepticons today we begin our assault! It is time we end this war! ATTACK!"

The evil army swarmed out of their warship and began firing upon the entire city in order to flush their enemies out of hiding.

-begin Autobot & Decepticon Battle by Vince DiCola

"Hey Starscream let's terrorize those aparments over there!" The black and purple F14 Eagle Skywarp suggested as he and the Seekers including the red/blue/white Starscream, pale blue Thundercracker, darker blue Dirge, dark red Thrust, white Ramjet, camo green Acid Storm, and orange hothead Sunstorm.

Thundercracker used his loud thunderous booms to shatter every bit of glass on the nearby buildings while Ramjet rammed right through them as Dirge and Thrust flew at high speed and generated a few sonic booms. The blasts toppled a few nearby buildings it was lucky they were just muilt-level parking lots.

Other Decepticon jets and fliers were doing their "best" to lure their enemies out. The dour twosome of Darkwing a FB-129 supersonic fighter-bomber and Dreadwind who took the form of a modified F-14 Tomcat were followed by several more including hulking Lugnut, train'shuttle triple changer Astrotrain, Sixshot the six changing warrior (whose modes included a wolf/star fighter/laser gun/armored carrier/tank), Shockwave a Cybertronian mobile artillary jet (earth modes were beneath him), Spinister (whose color scheme made him a joke), Fitor the Sukhoi Su-35, Bad Boy an oily green A-10 Thunderbolt II, Twin Spin the twin-rotor military helicopter, she-warrior Vamp, Black Shadow, Skystalker the SU-35 fighter jet, Storm Cloud, Whisper, Thunderwing, Skyquake a heavily modified F22 Raptor, brother and sister warriors Leozack and Lyzack both F22 Raptors, and the last aerial warriors Hooligan another Sukhoi Su-35 and Skyjack another FB-129 supersonic fighter-bomber. The crew of the Darksyde who were still stationed on earth joined in the invasion battle.

The ground wasn't safe either as the Decepticons attacked on that angle too. The strange trio of Decepticons named Shrapnal the electric warrior, Kickback the spy, and Bombshell the nutcase who chose insect alt modes Insecticons attacked the local power station chewing away at the electrical towers and the concrete.

Other ground forces included Soundwave who led the assault along with his minions Rumble/Frenzy who were both dual-cannon anti-aircraft tanks, Laserbeak/Buzzsaw both turned into heavy busters slash condors, Ravage was a battery pack and jaguar, and finally Ratbat who converted to a trident and bat.

Following after him were the likes of the lethal Razorclaw a lion, crazed Hun-Grrr a two headed dragon beast, nutcases Runamuck and Runabout, and smashing through parked cars was the likes Motormaster (racing semi truck), Dead End (Audi TT), Breakdown (Lamborghini Gallardo), Wildrider (customized Dome Zero) joined by their comrade Drag Strip. They trashed trucks and tore through shops and parking meters.

The five were the Stunticons a car based 'Con group and were joined by a few tank Decepticons consisting of Gutcruncher, Skullgrin, Bludgeon, Meltdown, Bombshock, and led by the evil Straxus. They bombarded a bridge which collapsed into the water. They also unleashed their firepower on a few buildings seriously damaging them and setting a few on fire.

Decepticons Slicer, Roadhugger, Sledge, Steamhammer went about shooting everything in sight that looked important. They shot banks, shops and even a tire store. R

"Blow it up blow everything up get those Autobums to face us!" Slicer yelled out he jumped into the air and punched a car into a flower shop.

"Yeah just terrorize the place rub 'em out!" Steamhammer agreed wholeheartedly as he picked up a nearby car and tore it in half.

Making things even worse was the likes of the six lime green and purple Constructicons who came on the Nemesis. The six built things for Megatron amongst fortresses, super weapons, and even other Decepticons such as Scorponok and Trypticon. "Constructicons unite into Devastator!" The front end loader Scrapper yelled out as he, Hook the crane, Bonecrusher the bulldozer, Mixmaster the cement truck, Scavenger the power shovel and finally Long Haul the dump truck.

The six combined into a larger more menacing behemoth of a robot... Devastator! Devastator was essentially Scrapper as the left leg, Mixmaster the left, Long Haul the torso, Hook the upper body and head, and Scavenger and Bonecrusher as the left and right arms respectively.

To even more Decepticon fuel to the already huge fire the Combaticons also came. They were accused of numerous war crimes across the galaxy. "Combaticons combine to form Bruticus!" Onslaught their leader bellowed out as he changed into a torso. While he was doing that Vortex the chopper became the left arm, Blastoff became the right, and Brawl (the tank) and Swindle the Hummer left and right legs... and Bruticus was born! Bruticus and Devastator then began trying to tear into NERV's new interior walls.

"Prepare for extermination!" Devastator bellowed as he one two punched a building then smashed it with both powerful fists.

"Tokyo-3 is ours!" Bruticus roared as he crushed the wall protecting NERV from the outside of the city.

-begin The Humbling River by Puscifer

-NERV

The likes of NERV watched in helplessness on the moniters as the Decepticons tore the city apart... the Autobots went valiently into battle but the Decepticons were fully prepared and firefights ensued. Optimus, Ultra Magnus and his friends Brawn and Ironhide was clearly outgunned and outnumbered. "Misato I'm pinned down I need help!" He said over the communications line.

All of the staff's guardian Autobots were busy fighting... Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were pinned down behind a overturned bus. Bumblebee, Glyph, and Cliff were being overwhelmed at the metro line by the Decepticon tanks. Hot Rod was pinned under part of a collapsed building with the one eyed Shockwave ready to blast him.

Meanwhile the pilots exiting from the changing rooms got to examining their new plugsuits... they closely rersembled suits of swat armor than anything else. The colors were intact and they at looked stylish or at Asuka thought so. Speaking of her Asuka was clearly ready to go as she watched the Autobots effectively get pinned down and slaughtered. "They're gonna tear up the whole damn town... alright Perceptor let's do this!"

The redhead already saw one loved one pass away she was not about to lose Cliffjumper... sure he was a pain in the ass but then she realized she could be one too. Cliff taught her that. Rei has always had her life planned out for her but now she had a chance to be free. Free like a bird but also free to choose her own path in life. Shinji however was asked not ordered to help the Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons. He couldn't cower away in a hole somewhere he had to help Bumblebee.

"We almost ready doctor?" Maya raged out anxiously waiting for the signal to go.

"The data downloads are just about... complete get out there kids!" Ritsuko ordered as the pilots hopped into their new cockpits and marveled at the improvements. The seats were inlaid with very comfortable seat and when Shinji sat on the seat he said. "Damn this seat is as comfortable as if I was sitting on a cloud." When he was done marveling the cockpit he decided to name the jet Eva Unit 01 "Cloudshell".

The redhead marveled at her toy's new gimmicks... and figured since it looked like an Autobot she'd call it Eva Unit 02 "Blitzstorm". Rei however wasted no time getting to business since the others contacted her via a channel saying they'd somewhat renamed their Evas. The bluenette quickly recalled a trip to the museum one time and remembered when she first saw a Deinonychus. The name "Terrible Claw" so she rechristned her mech Eva Unit 00 "Terrorclaw".

"LAUNCH EVA!" Misato hollered out as the three mechs were rocketed streetside.

-city

Meanwhile in the city the likes of the Dcepticons had laid waste to not just the city but nearly the entire Autobot force! Numerous Autobot soldiers bore damaged limbs, laser holes, and smoke biollowing from their injuries. The powerful warlord glaoted over his handiwork. Now it was time for the real fun. "Their defences are broken let the slaughter begin! Huh... what're those?"

Megatron and his forces laid eyes on the three newly rebuilt Eva units... the purple one swiftly converted into a sleek jet for as the crimson version changed into a combat chopper mode. The final blue one changed to some creature mode resembling Hun-Grrr.

The three rushed towards the entire Decepticon force... for the battle for Earth had arrived. Some would lead, some followed and some just got out of the way.

-to be continued

Well finally chapter four is up. Also of taking note is that Lugnut and Lockdown are now G1 characters according to the Transformers Wiki. Ok finally some serious action is starting up. Also readers check out my polls if you want… put a few votes in and tell what you want up next. Well hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of the "Cybertronian Invasion". Again I apologize for the late updates but if reviews warrent it I'll explain why next chapter's prologue. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EL Digital Saviors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Duels and Vectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN" to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


	6. Nemesis Part 2

Cybertronian Invasion 6

Ok folks sorry it took so long to update again but I said I would not abandon the story so here's chapter 6 Nemesis Part 2! Here our pilot heroes fight back alongside the Autobots and wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons who're ravaging the city. Story is still rated K+ or E10+ or everyone 10 and up for robot violence and basic swearing. Also one important item of note I'm using the Classics, Universe, and Generations bodies for the robots so if you want know why a character turns into their alt mode go to transformers wiki and you'll get your answers. I don't own EVA, Transformers, or any song I put in this story.

-chapter 6 - Nemesis - Part 2

-Tokyo-3 battle site

As the likes of the EVA trio charged into battle using their newly built alt modes Megatron finally shook off his sense of astonishment at the result and fusion of Cybertronian and NERV technology could produce.

-begin Til All One by Stan Bush

"Attack my Decepticons reduce them all to lithium litter!" He shouted at his warriors to attack.

''With certainty great and glorious Megatron! Skyjack, Dreadwind, Darkwing, Hooligan, Fitor, come fly and serve the mighty Decepticons!" Lugnut clamored out converting into his jet form as his warriors followed suit.

''Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Acid Storm, Sunstorm, Blitzwing attack with them!'' Starscream yelled as his warriors did the same.

Shinji in his flight capable Eva now called Cloudshell sped off heading right for its opposition. "Eva Cloudshell transform!'' It changed back to its robot mode whipping out its Energon ax and swiftly hacked off Thundercracker's right wing sending him plummeting to the ground. He did the same to Blitzwing, Thrust, and used its positron rifle to shoot Sunstorm and Acid Storm engines out.

The two jets ended up colliding with Ramjet and Skywarp. Starscream was furious... no one decimated his unit this and lived to tell about it! ''You insignificant armor encased fleshbag feel the power of the wrath of Starscream!''

Screamer then took on the boy himself as Cloudshell again converted back into its jet mode while they engaged in a aerial dogfight. Starscream unleashed a volley of laser fire on the larger Eva but failed to hit it owing to its higher speed. Shinji had an idea, let's see how well he brakes. Cloudshell flew then suddenly sped upwards then flew low again then climbed once more. Screamer was getting more and furious as he flew after the boy's overgrown toy. "Fool no mere human can defeat the mighty Starscream! (hears cracking) Huh? Oh nooo... ''

The cracking was the result of stress fracturing from Starscream trying to replicate maneuvers too complex for his body frame. Seconds later Cliffjumper shot him with his 'Glass Gas' gun then Hot Rod blew off his brittle wings into scrap metal. The great air commander plummeted into the remains of a multi-level parking garage.

The sheer size of Eva 00 alias Terrorclaw was astounding to the likes of Bruticus and Devastator. Converting to its robot form it whipped out its Energon Saber and Sonic Machine Gun. Their backup consisting of Slicer, Roadhugger, Sledge, and Steamhammer who were kicked aside by the giant NERV mech. Rei helped free a few of the Autobots pinned down by the giant combiners. The likes of Brawn, Optimus, Magnus, and Ironhide were free and unleashed everything they could on Bruticus and Devastator.

The hulking Combaticon kicked over a damaged garbage truck which got the security officer mad. "Hey don'tchu there's laws against littering? No? Stick around til ya do!''

Ironhide's hand spewed a very sticky glue-like substance which glued the left leg of the Combaticon making the brute somewhat go off balance. ''Let me help ya!" Stepper added throwing out his grappling hook weapon and using it like a tripline to... well trip Bruticus.

Terrorclaw unleashed a powerful charged burst from her machine gun to finally topple the military brute. While he was down Rei lept on him and impaled her Energon Claws into his chest plate. The claws sent a powerful surge of energy which caused Bruticus to suddenly split into his five Combaticon components.

"What'd ya do?" Trailbreaker asked.

"I overloaded his Inter-Lock Initiators.'' Rei replied over her comm. system.

"Now for Devy." Huffer added as Swerve, Electro, Kup and Gears stood nearby to help.

With Bruticus out of the fight Soundwave had to cover him while Rei sized up the green and purple behemoth. "Devastator says nothing can stop mighty Megatron. Devastator superior!"

Terrorclaw grappled with the mighty Constructicon combiner while Optimus Prime fired a powerful shot at Devy's neck... his weak spot. He fell apart much like Bruticus as Optimus had hit another of the giant's Inter-Lock Initiators.

The might of Optimus and his group overpowered Soundwave... Electro managed to shoot down Rumble. Brawn bashed Frenzy's face into the pavement then punted away Ratbat. Swerve and Gears literally gave Soundwave the boot in the aft sending him flying into an apartment building face.

With the likes of the Decepticon's aerial units taking heavy losses, the defeat of Devastator and Bruticus, and even Soundwave was retreating from the front lines Megatron was in the depths of pure rage. ''ARGH! I've morons on my team!"

A powerful shot that just nearly missed him by inches caught his attention. It was that redheaded fleshling... Asuka if he recalled correctly. "I will not be defeated by a post-embryonic form like you!'' Megatron hollered up to her hovering chopper mech.

He fired off a few volleys from his fusion cannon while Blitzstorm bobbed and weaved out of the way. ''Two can play at that game Megadunce! Eat plasma cannon!"

Asuka fired back on the Decepticon tyrant even hitting him a few times knocking down hard onto a partly demolished hauling truck. "DAHH! I will not be defeated!''

However Asuka then her order. ''Blitzstorm transform!'' The chopper then changed into its robot mode and landed with a huge thud on the street level.

The likes of Megatron looked up at the larger mech completely unafraid as he opened fire with his fusion cannon as Blitzstorm did the same with its hexagonal shaped plasma cannon.

The beams locked and struggled for dominance as the collective power of them both sent both fighters flying into big piles of concrete and steel debris. Megs retracted his right hand and out came a glowing purple Energon flail which he used to whack EVA 02 upside its four eyed head... It had little effect and Asuka actually found it humorous. ''Really you'd resort to crap like that? To stop me? You are one stupid robot Megatron! Here a gift.''

Asuka activated her twinned scimitar weapons and sliced a gash across Megatron's chest plate enraging him even further. As Asuka took another swipe at him he ensnared his flail around her attacking arm hoping to unbalance her footing. He saw how it worked on his combiners so why not on these NERV mecha's?

However Blitzstorm was stronger than he had anticipated as it instead reeled him in like the big fish catch. Then Asuka slugged his ugly mug with her free hand then slashed at his waist section inciting even more damage to him. Then she gave his face the boot. "Ahahahah! Can you smell what Asuka's cokkin'?! Fried Decepticon of course!''

Getting to his feet Megatron knew a lost battle when he commanded one. ''Retreat Decepticons... We've been out of our victory. Retreat!''

The Decepticons then retreated carrying their damaged as they flew back into the Nemesis star cruiser. Those that weren't damaged still headed back anyways knowing they'd be needed to guard their injured.

-begin Your Time by Stan Bush

Hot Rod was very much grateful to them leave. "Lookit 'em go! Makes yer driveshaft all happy eh Bumblebee?''

"Yeah I guess we all showed them didn't we? Hey Shin thanks for the assist. Ya really saved our afts.'' Bee said up to the towering form of EVA Cloudshell aka 01.

"I guess... " He replied knowing they be back fairly soon. "Prime they'll be back sometime right?''

''Shinji there may always be Decepticons but in this vast universe is anything truly forever? No Megatron will return but they'll nursing their wounds for some time now.'' Prime said back to him.

The three EVA pilot's just watched as the star ship vanished into the upper level of the atmosphere. Their comm. system came on and showed the very much relieved face of Misato. ''You kids should be proud of what you've just done. You and the Autobots just repelled an alien invasion. Head back you three so we can get your EVA's some basic maintenance.''

''Our EVA's did not sustain any damage Major I do wish to test my unit's enhanced joint systems and agility. If you need to contact me I will be at the Tokyo-2 ruins.'' Rei politely declined shocking the Major... Rei never disobeyed a direct order ever!

''Since when did you start disobeying orders miss?!" A very much flustered Misato stammered wondering just what got into the bluenette.

The likes of the redheaded Asuka had other plans however too. ''Evidently just now. Actually I'm gonna take a trip to Germany see how they like my new and improved EVA. Don't worry Misato I'll be back in a couple hours. Shouldn't take me too long to get there.''

''I'm going to see how fast and how high up it can fly. Don't worry Misato I'll be fine." Shinji added.

''Wheeljack said it had escape velocity capabilities. Go have at it.'' Tracks noted. "Relax Misato they're kids with brand new toys let 'em have a bit of fun.''

Cloudshell headed for the stratosphere while Terrorclaw headed for the Tokyo-2 ruins. Finally Asuka fired up the afterburners and headed east to Germany to show off her mech's new features like a girl showing off jewelry. ''Ok... Prime please maintain contact with them at least." The woman inquired. She knew the three would get more independent but she never thought it would be this soon. Asuka and Shinji were growing up right in front of her eyes. If they were old enough to pilot giant death machines they were old enough to make their own decisions.

Prime gave an affirmative grunt signifying he'd do so. ''We'll do everything we can Misato." Magnus said reassuring the woman.

''Yeah we'll wage our battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons.'' Glyph added giving Cliffjumper a high five.

"Just bring on those cons... " Brawn added as he looked to the now dusk laden sky. The battle had gone on for so long the sun was just setting.

Tomorrow was a new day and a new dawn for humanity. They were no longer alone in the universe but now they had their own defense force: The Autobots to continuously fend off the Decepticon Empire.

-to be continued

Well here it is... Part 2 of Nemesis kinda lackluster but I had tons of characters to put in so cut me slack. Anyways expect occasional updates as this story is not dead. I said it and I meant it. Anyways Asuka laid a smackdown on Megatron's candy aft. That was great wasn't it? Don't worry the rest of the EVA cast will add to the story too... like Touji for example. I've some interesting stuff planned for him and his little sister. Plus Hikari and Kensuke too.

Please read and review this and my other stories which range from: Yokohama Night Monsters, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, ELG The Series, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS The reason for not updating any of my stories was that my internet cable was damaged plus the company took several months before they actually looked at the problem. Be warned West. PA net tends to be cheap and lazy when it comes to repairs. Also I had to flush my hard drive out completely... lucky my documents are fine. A mix of pc and cable issues prevented me from updating regularly. I sincerely apologize to my loyal readers I am back my dear peeps! Since last week three fics have been updated and I hope to update more. Laters.


End file.
